Mermaid (book)
by Kyasu Kuro
Summary: Magnus, grand sorcier de Brooklyn, part en vacances avec son petit groupe d'amis. Il décide d'en profiter pour étudier les créatures obscures marines qui le fascinent, malgré sa peur de l'eau. Son envie se renforce quand il croise une magnifique paire d'yeux bleu roi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

L'océan, immensité bleue, salée, mystérieuse. Surface brillante sous les rayons d'un soleil brûlant en cet été chaud. Vagues immenses s'échouant sur les fins grains du sable blanc. Le vent ramenant les embruns marins.

Marchant le long des allées et venues de ces vagues, l'homme, une peau couleur du miel, pieds nus, savoure la chaleur apportée par l'orbe de feu. Un short de bain noir lui descend jusqu'aux genoux, avec une bande rouge au niveau de la taille; une chemise fantaisie s'ouvre sur un torse finement musclé, couvert de colliers entourant son cou un unique bracelet noir et blanc couvre son poignet droit ses lèvres sont fines et tentatrices; des yeux d'or brillant sous les rayons du soleil, rehaussés d'une pointe d'eyeliner, légèrement bridés, attestent de ses origines asiatiques. Et ses cheveux noirs sont dressés avec goût sur sa tête.

Magnus Bane, s'assied au bord de l'eau et laisse errer son regard sur l'immensité bleue, observe le moindre mouvement attestant d'une présence quelconque.

Il étend ses jambes laissant ses pieds être recouverts par l'eau à chaque venue des vagues. Son regard se tourne vers la droite quand une nageoire perce l'eau. Il soupire, déçu, en voyant une simple queue noire, supposant que cela ne devait être qu'un dauphin, ou un orque.

Magnus est un homme riche, grand sorcier de Brooklyn, en vacance sur cette petite île déserte, avec une villa qu'il avait construite avec sa magie quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il avait acheté cette île quelques mois plus tôt afin de pouvoir découvrir les peuples marins du monde obscur. Mais pour le moment rien. Et il ne pouvait pas simplement plonger à l'eau. Il finirait à coup sûr noyer. Les sirènes adorent jouer avec les Hommes.

L'asiatique tourna son regard quand un éclair de couleur perça l'eau dans la même zone que la précédente. Il sourit en voyant diverses couleurs. Finalement quatre personnes apparurent à la surface de l'eau. Trois hommes et une femme.

Le premier, le plus petit du groupe, une touffe de cheveux bruns, accompagné de deux orbes noisette. Un visage angélique. Légèrement musclé, il semble plus jeune que les trois autres. Sa queue d'un magnifique dégradé de vert, pomme au niveau de son abdomen devenant petit à petit plus foncé. Finissant en un magnifique vert feuille. Sa queue ne finit pas en queue de poisson, elle finit en pointe, entourée de voile vert plus foncé encore montant jusqu'au niveau des " genoux" alors qu'une rangée de voile partant de ses reins jusque mi-cuisse de chaque côté de son corps.

La seconde, la fille. Une longue chevelure noire parfaitement assortis à ses yeux également noisette. Un teint bronzé tout comme le blond. Une ressemblance entre eux laissant à penser qu'ils sont parents. Frère et sœur peut-être. Enfin elle a des lèvres pulpeuses et rehaussées d'un rouge à lèvre couleur sang. Une poitrine plus que généreuse recouverte d'écailles rouges flash brillant. Ses écailles descendent sur les côtés de son ventre pour rejoindre sa queue, la couleur foncée également en dégradé finissant en un rouge bordeaux. Sa nageoire se finit différemment de celle de son frère plus comme une queue de poisson rouge. Plusieurs voiles la finissant. Elle a également des voiles au niveau des hanches et dans son dos également couvert d'écailles.

Le troisième à peu près du même âge que la fille. Il semble être fait d'or. Cheveux blond yeux d'or. Peu bronzé écailles jaunes dégradant sur le vieil or. Une queue de poisson plus dans le style des requins avec des ailerons à hauteur de mi-cuisse. Un bracelet en or au niveau du biceps droit. Il est bien musclé. Mais ses traits n'ont pas de correspondance avec les autres.

Le dernier plus grand que les autres, un paquet de cheveux noir emmêlés assortis avec une paire d'yeux bleus époustouflants. Des lèvres fines appelant au baiser. Enfin d'après Magnus. Les mêmes traits angéliques que les deux premiers en bien plus beau. Un torse musclé bien comme il faut et des bras assortis. Il avait lui aussi un bracelet au biceps mais en argent le sien. Avec quelques saphirs. Un doux rappel de ses beaux yeux indigo. Des abdos digne d'un dieu, le tout assorti à une peau si pâle qu'on la croirait blanche, de la porcelaine.

Magnus mord sa lèvre en retenant un gémissement devant la vue de ce magnifique apollon. Ça queue commençait en bleu azur se dégradant en bleu foncé et finissant en noir arrivé au bout de sa nageoire. Lui aussi, a une queue de sirène classique, proportionnelle à sa taille. Les écailles remontant légèrement sur ses reins, une autre ligne le long de sa colonne ses oreilles sont elles aussi comme les nageoires d'hippocampe en un bleu très pâle.

Magnus retient son souffle quand les yeux bleus entrèrent en contact avec les siens. Ils se regardèrent un moment comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que le blond ne remarque Magnus, un sourire carnassier apparut au coin de ses lèvres alors que les deux autres se retournèrent aussi avant de parler aux deux premiers. Magnus ne remarqua pas tout cela trop absorbé dans le regard de la sirène bleu.

Il retient un cri frustré quand les quatre plongent. Le vert et la rouge entrainant les deux autres avec eux.

Magnus se releva, observant attentivement l'eau pendant un long moment. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de sa lèvre. Il allait les revoir, LE revoir. Peu importe comment il y arriverait. Foi de grand sorcier de Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Assis , légèrement en travers sur une des haute chaise, au bout du comptoir de la cuisine, une jambe croisé sur l'autre, en train de boire tranquillement un café, un livre de magie ouvert devant lui, Magnus cherchais des sorts utile en milieux marin, profitant du calme dans sa maison, avant le réveil de ces amis.

La pièce était grande, ouverte sur le salon, une longue baie vitré donnant une vue sur la mer une télé accrocher au mur avec un grand canapé d'angle bleu roi et pelucher au centre, face à l'écran. Des fauteuils sur les côté et une grande table basse au milieu.

A côté du coin salon, il y avait une grande table en bois massive, richement sculpté accompagné de chaises assorti et confortable.

Le comptoir de la cuisine passais derrière les deux, séparent la cuisine aménagée et moderne, dans des tons rouge et gris elle. De haute chaise disposé autour du dis comptoir.

Magnus lâcha un soupir en entendent du bruit venir du couloir. Ces amis étaient réveillés. Il releva la tête pour voir une petite rousse entré en première, s'assoir à côté de lui, prendre une des tasse au milieu de la table et ce servir un café, ajouter du lait, beaucoup de lait et un peu de sucre avant de boire un longue gorgé. Elle tourna son regard vers le sorcier avant de le salut.

Salut Magnus.

Bonjours biscuit. Les autres suivent ?

Oui. Simon et Raphael se chamaille déjà

Les affres de l'amour.

La rousse attrapa un tartine et commença à la beurrer quand le couple entra saluant à peine les autres en se chamaillent autour du comptoir tout en servant mutuellement tartine et café à l'autres. Magnus sourit derrière sa tasse accueillant ensuite son meilleur ami Ragnor qui arrivait lui calmement. Il prit place en face de la rousse et comme le pailleter il prit un simple café noir. Arriva ensuit Jem fit son entrer plus calmement, il s'assit à côté de Ragnor et ce servit un simple jus d'orange. Le dernier à arriver fut Méliorn. Lui se contenta également d'un jus d'orange.

Clarissa fray, jeune artiste, elle est une terreste, une longue chevelure ondulée et rousse, accompagné d'une paire d'yeux vert. Un petit mètre soixante et des poussières, une peau très pâle, digne d'une vraie rousse. Un petit caractère bien trempé.

Simon, également terreste, jeune geek portant des lunettes, une chevelure noire accompagné d'yeux marron, corps assez athlétique pour un bon mètre soixante-dix. Une peau très pale, bien qu'un peu moins que sa meilleure amie. Il est le petit ami de Raphael Santiago.

Raphael est un vampire, allez savoir comment, mais il est capable de sortir au soleil. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi sombre avec une lueur de rouge. Une peau aussi pale que les mort et un taille impressionnant, un mètre quatre-vingt-sept. Il se nourrit de temps en temps sur son amour.

Ragnor, comme Magnus il est sorcier. Mais ces marques sont bien plus visibles. Sa peau est verte et ces cheveux blanc. Il a également une articulation supplémentaire à chaque doigt. Il a également des cornes sur la tête, plus grand que son ami, il atteint le mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

Méliorn, une peau halée, des cheveux longs noir bleuté, laissé lâche dans son dos. Des yeux verts émeraude. Un tatouage des origines de son peuple sur sa joue, des oreilles en pointe comme tout bon elfe. Il a comme tous ceux de sa race un fort lien avec la nature terrestre.

Et pour finir James Castaire alias Jian de son nom chinois origine du côté de sa mère, il préfère qu'on l'appelle Jem. Il a les cheveux et les yeux argenté. Sa peau est aussi pale que celle de Raphaël. Il est terreste avec du sang d' est lui aussi assez grand, un bon mètre quatre-vingt-six.

Magnus observa l'animation qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que ces amis se réveillaient. Son attention se tourne vers Simon qui proposa une journée baignade. Proposition qui fut relativement bien accueilli par l'ensemble du groupe.

Ils allèrent donc tous se préparer et sortir avec leurs serviettes et crème solaire. Lunettes de soleil et livres pour certain. Magnus s'assit sur sa serviette et observais les garçons commencer un bataille d'eau.

Lui ne peut aller dans l'eau. Enfin si, il peut, physiquement. C'est psychologiquement que ça coince. Il avait la phobie de l'eau. Phobie bien gênante quand on avait décidé de découvrir le peuple marin. Il arrive à entrer dans l'eau, mais hors de question de mettre la tête dessous et encore moins de nager. Il ne sait pas nager !

Ces amis le harcelais pour les rejoigne dans l'eau. Pour le moment il tenait bon. Il observa la zone où il avait vu le groupe de sirène il y a deux jours déjà. Est-ce qu'ils allaient revenir ? Il voulait vraiment revoir le sirène bleu.

Il finit par céder et rejoindre ces amis dans l'eau. Il n'alla pas plus loin qu'à hauteur de son torse. Ils jouèrent un moment dans l'eau. Au fur et à mesure ils sortirent de l'eau. Magnus resta avec Jem. Aucun n'avais remarqué le groupe de sirène qui les observait.

Jem nageai tranquillement autour de Magnus alors que ce dernier ce décida à lui parler du groupe de sirène qu'il avait observé deux jours plus tôt. Le sujet attira instantanément l'attention du demi-ange. Magnus lui décrivit du mieux qu'il put les quatre demi-poissons.

Si on te trouve une bouée tu viendrais voir avec moi au large ?

Jem, chéri, les sirènes adorent emporter les être terrestre au fond des eaux, ce n'est pas une bouée qui va les arrêter et encore moins toi qui n'aura rien.

Comment tu comptes aller visiter le fonds marin si tu n'arrives même pas à entrer complètement dans l'eau ?

J'ai trouvé un sort. Je pourrais respirer sous l'eau comme si j'étais sur terre. Mais il a une durée limité.

Génial. Quand est-ce qu'on y va. Par ce que je viens.

Je ne sais pas encore.

En vrai même avec ce sort Magnus était terrifié à l'idée d'être entouré d'eau. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient sûrs qu'il y avait des sirènes dans ces eaux, il devait être prudent. Il ne savait pas combien ils étaient là-dessous. Ni s'il y avait d'autres créatures marines. Sans compté les prédateur naturel.

Tu vas en parler aux autres ?

Pas à tous. Je mettrais Ragnor au courant, on ne sait jamais des fois qu'on ne revienne pas.

N'essaie pas de me faire peur Magazine. Je suis un demi-ange.

Y'a plus de chasseur d'ombre depuis longtemps.

On a plus notre rôle de chasseur, mais on existe encore.

Vous êtes tellement peux.

Certes. On est plus très nombreux. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il n'y a plus de démons.

Je sais. J'ai assisté à la fin des démons dans notre dimension mon cher.

On y va demain alors ?

Il faudrait que je teste d'abord le sort…

Et cela Magnus ne savais comment il allait faire, car pour le tester il faudrait qu'il plonge, hors s'il ne fonctionnait pas, Il pourrait bien finir par faire une crise de panique.

Tu parles à Ragnor ce soir. On prépare tout demain et tu n'auras cas me lancer le sort en premier.

Tu n'essaieras pas de partir sans moi ? demanda le sorcier suspicieux.

Non. Promis. Rit l'argenté. Je ne partirais pas sans toi alors que je ne peux pas savoir la durée du sort sans toi.

Tu finirais noyer.

Je préfère éviter.

Les deux hommes finir par sortir sous les appelles incessant de leurs amis affamé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

C'est une catastrophe. Purement et simplement une CA-TA-STROPHE ! Magnus a en effet parler à Ragnor le soir même des sirène, mais manque de peau, Simon la petite fouine a encore laisser ces oreilles trainer, et comme le graaaand bavard qu'il est monsieur Lewis n'a rien trouver de mieux que d'aller en parler à Raphael, qui à ce moment-là était en plein conflit avec Méliorn, qui pour le coup a également été mis au courant, avant d'aller le raconter à sa très chère meilleur amis Clary.

Ce qui fait que tout le Monde dans cette maison est au courant et que bien sur Simon et Clary veulent venir aussi. Magnus vois bien que Ragnor aurais bien aimé lui aussi se joindre à cette petite expédition. En fait pour une fois Raphael et Méliorn sont d'accord sur un point. Ils sont très bien les pieds sur terre. Mais sinon… et bien un débat a commencé entre les autres.

Je veux aller en mer avec toi magazine ! s'écria la rousse.

Non c'est moi qui viens ! c'est moi qui ai découvert l'idée de Magnus !

Justement, je n'apprécie pas qu'on écoute aux portes mon cher Shelton

Arrête de faire semblent de ne pas te souvenir de mon nom !

De toute façon c'est moi qui vais avec Magnus.

Et voilà que ce cher Jem s'y met

Quoi pourquoi !

S'exclament Clary et Simon à l'unisson

Par ce que j'ai demandé en premier

Ecoutez. Demain je teste le sort avec Jem. Et la prochaine fois j'emmènerais quelqu'un d'autre.

Simon et Clary râlent alors que Magnus se lève et part dans sa chambre. Souhaitant bon soir à tout le monde. Il commence par aller se détendre sous la douche. En pensent à la sirène bleue. Depuis qu'il la vue, il ne pense qu'à lui. Ces magnifiques écailles bleues, tirant par endroits sur un violet, brillant de toutes parts sous la lumière. Ces muscles digne d'un dieu grec, se mouvant avec grâce à chacun de ces mouvements. Ces cheveux désordonnés collant à son front, ils doivent flotter magnifiquement autour de son visage sous l'eau. Et le pire, ou plutôt le meilleur, ce sont ces magnifiques orbes bleus. Ce regard hante déjà les nuits du sorcier.

Magnus s'inquiète d'avoir une telle attraction pour la sirène, il ne peut pas l'avoir envouté, d'un ils étaient tous les quatre trop occupé pour remarquer sa présence. De deux, il était un peu loin, enfin même si la distance n'aurais certes pas posé de problème à la sirène. Il y a quand même un hic, s'il l'avait charmé, pourquoi ne l'a-il pas attirer dans l'eau ce jour-là, ou pourquoi ne pas être revenue depuis ?

Le sorcier soupire et se rend compte qu'un petit problème était survenu entre ces jambes. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on pense trop à un tel beau garçon. Magnus ferme les yeux, revoyant les yeux bleus de la sirène. Il descend sa main doucement le long de son ventre, imaginant les mains du belle apollon à la place de la sienne. Soupirant, il effleur son érection. Avant de la prendre en main en mordant sa lèvre. Les yeux bleus bien présents dans son esprit. Il commença de lent va et viens, frissonnant sous le jet d'eau chaud. Le plaisir montant en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il accélère ces mouvements. La libération fut rapide et dévastatrice, laissant Magnus tremblent sur ces jambes. Il ouvrit les yeux, le souffle saccader.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il le revoit, ne serais ce que pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur ce magnifique visage.

La nuit fut courte pour Magnus, il s'était réveiller au milieu de la nuit, en sueur et avec le même problème que la veille sous la douche. N'étant pas du genre à ignorer ce genre de réclamation de la part de son corps, il avait pris le problème en mains. Cela eu le même effet que la veille. Jamais une masturbation ne l'avait mis dans cet état. Il avait ensuite tenté de se rendormir en vain. Les yeux bleus le hantaient.

Il se leva donc et alla boire un café. Pris son grimoire et recommença à mémoriser ces formules sur le canapé, les jambes replier sous lui, le livre ouvert à plat sur le canapé. Son bras accoudé sur le dossier tenant sa tasse fumante.

Ils attendirent le début d'après-midi pour partir. Magnus lança le sort sur Jem qui plongea dans l'eau. Ils attendirent un long moment comme ça. Jem finit par remonter cinq bonne minutes plus tard confirment l'efficacité du sort. Magnus soupira et ce lança le sort a lui-même. Il avança alors dans l'eau et s'arrêta quand elle fut au niveau de sa gorge sous son menton. Jem avais replongé et leurs autres amis étaient resté sur la berge.

Le sorcier senti l'angoisse croitre en lui. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer doucement. Essayant de vider sa tête de toute autre pensé que sa belle sirène aux yeux bleus. Il inspira un bon coin et ce laissa tomber dans l'eau. Il sent sont cœur battre violement dans ces oreilles. Retenant son souffle le plus possible. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Jem se rapprocher de lui.

Il voulait remonter. L'air commençant à lui manquer. Il se débattit dans l'eau pour retourner à la surface. Jem pris sa main et il senti un poids lourd dans ces poumon et n'eux d'autre choix que d'inspirer. A sa surprise il n'avala pas d'eau, il respirait normalement. Jem lui sourit et parla, mais tout sorti comme sil soufflais simplement de l'air.

Magnus imita les mouvements de son ami pour se déplacer et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau observant autour d'eux. Tous étaient sombres. Des forme ce distinguant par endroits. Ils nagèrent un moment comme ça dans les eaux sombres. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent des petits éclats de lumière ver le bas.

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers la zone ou aurais dû être le demi-ange, mais il ne vis rien. Il tenta de l'appeler mais ces mots ne portèrent aucuns sons. Il senti un sentiment d'insécurité s'immiscer en lui. Devait-il s'approcher des lumières ? Il verrait surement mieux, mais il s'exposerait alors à la vue des potentielles créatures tapis dans l'ombre. Et si cela se trouve ces lumières sont des appâts. Certain poisson chasse comme ça, alors pourquoi les créatures obscures marines ne le feraient pas ?

Un éclat attira son attention sur la droite. Il se tourna par la mais ne vit rien. Sur ces gardes. Sa magie prête à être utilisée en cas de besoin. Ce fut vraiment une idée stupide de sauté dans l'eau sans aucune arme pour se défendre.

Une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Magnus ce raidit. Des sirènes ? Un autre éclat apparut sur sa gauche. Le faisant se retourner maladroitement. Il n'était décidément pas dans son élément. Un autre éclat a droit. Puit re à gauche. Le faisant tourner en rond. Des rires cristallins se firent entendre.

Magnus n'aime vraiment pas qu'on s'amuse à ces dépend. Il fit apparaitre des éclats de magie dans ces mains prêtes à la faire circuler sur ces « chasseurs ».

A ta place je ne ferais pas ça sorcier.

C'est une voix d'homme. Ont pouvais entendre l'amusement dans le ton mais aussi le danger. Le sorcier voulu répondre mais une fois encore il échoua. Ce qui le frustra au plus haut point. Finalement un éclat dorer apparut devant ces yeux avant qu'il n'arrive à distinguer la sirène d'or de la dernière fois.

Quel dommage. Ce n'est pas celle-là qu'il cherchait. Magnus regarda l'homme sirène droit dans les yeux. N'ayant aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui sous l'eau. Le doré sourit, un sourire digne d'un prédateur avant de disparaître dans les abîmes. Magnus échappa un juron avant de chercher de nouveau autour.

Bon eux peuvent le voir alors autant qu'il puisse voir aussi. Il fit quelque mouvement avec ces mains. Récitant sa formule qui resta silencieuse et fit apparaitre de la lumière. Il écarta ces deux mains étendant le champ de lumière.

Un sourire s'étira au coin de sa lèvre quand il vit une queue bleue noir sortir de son champ de lumière.

Qu'est tu venue faire ici sorcier ?

Magnus roula des yeux comment veux-tu répondre quand ta voix s'éteint à peine apparait avoir passé la barrière de tes lèvres ? Ce ne fut pas la voix du dore, encore une voix d'homme. Un peu plus grave est-ce sa sirène bleue ? Enfin les sirènes durent voir son mouvement oculaire car une autre voix ce fit entendre Plus celle d'un garçon en court de mue. Serais ce le petit vert ?

Tu peux parler. Tu ne t'entends pas mais nous oui.

Le petit vert apparut devant lui. Accompagné de la rouge. Pourquoi voyait-il toutes les sirènes sauf celle qu'il voulait ?

Ou est votre ami bleu ?

Ce n'est pas la question qui t'a été posé.

Cette fois c'est la fille qui a parlé. Elle le regarda avec une lueur d'amusement et de malice dans les yeux. Les deux nageant autour de lui.

Pourquoi devrais-je répondre ?

C'était vraiment étrange de parler sans s'entendre. Le sourire de la rouge grandit alors que le petit vert siffla de mécontentement.

On pourrait essaiment te tuer.

Vous me donnez le tournis.

Tu as l'air amusant.

La rouge s'arrêta sur ma gauche alors qu'un éclat bleu sur sa droite attira l'attention de l'asiatique.

On devrait l'emmener à Robert.

C'était la voix du doré, venue de dessous. Magnus baissa la tête et vis l'autre monté sur la gauche au côté du petit vert.

Père ? pourquoi Jace ?

Alors le blond est Jace. Magnus observa le groupe débattre et décida une autre approche.

Si on reprenait du début. Je m'appelle Magnus.

Les trois sirène se turent et regardèrent le sorcier. La rouge s'approcha de lui et montra le jeune vers derrière elle

Lui c'est Maxwell et je suis Isabelle

Elle tendit sa main pour un baisemain. Magnus pris sa main et fit le mouvement du baisemain mais ne posa pas ces lèvres sur les écailles forment comme des gants autour des mains et avant-bras de la sirène.

C'est un plaisir. Isabelle

Izzi

Et donc tu es Jace.

Ouai.

Pourquoi votre ami bleu reste cacher ?

Lequel ?

Magnus tourne de nouveau son regard vers la rouge. Son sourire toujours sur ces lèvres. Comment ça lequel ? Il y en aurait plusieurs ?

Tu peux venir.

Magnus tourna la tête vers un mouvement dans les ombres, la couleur bleue n'étant pas la plus facile à repérer en milieu marin. Un homme sirène bleu arriva effectivement. La même tignasse noir et pratiquement les même yeux bleu, mais ce n'était pas celui de la dernière fois. La peau légèrement moins pale, ces yeux bleu sont légèrement plus clair. Et sa nageoire tir pratiquement sur le blanc au niveau de son abdomen alors que l'autre avait un magnifique azur à ce niveau.

Magnus voici William.

Ravis de vous rencontrer, mais je ne parlais pas de cet ami bleu là.

Vraiment ?

Will avais un air doux sur son visage et semblais également amusé par Magnus.

Oui, l'autre état bien plus attrayant, bien que tu ne sois pas mal non plus.

Et oui, il flirt. Au bout de plusieurs centaine d'année, il ne va certainement pas commencer à changer.

Mon cher Magnus, Alec a déjà emmené ton ami au palais. Si tu veux le revoir il va falloir nous suivre.

Magnus observe les sirènes autour de lui, s'il voulait l'emmené il n'a aucune chance de résisté, autant coopéré, il doit également retrouver Jem rapidement, le sort n'est pas éternel et il l'a lancé quelque minutes plus tôt sur l'argenté que sur lui. Et puis _Alec_ est aussi là-bas.

Soit. Allons-y.

Les quatre sirènes ce retournent et commencent à nager, Magnus fut scotcher, il était un bien piètre nageur alors suivre des sirènes. Il commença à ce débattre avec l'eau pour avancer et suivre les sirènes en rallant intérieurement. Il sent soudainement une main l'agrippèrent à chaque bras. Bizarrement les mains n'ont pas la même couleur. Une est pratiquement aussi mordoré que sa peau alors que l'autre est blanche comme neige. Il redresse la tête et vois Jace et Will, les propriétaires des mains.

Tu es lent.

Merci cher Jace, je ne suis qu'une créature de la terre.

Justement qu'est tu venu faire sous l'eau ? c'est stupide. Tu aurais pu mourir. Tu le pourrais encore.

Que ferais tu si tu avais l'occasion d'aller marcher sur la terre ? ne serais tu pas curieux de découvrir ce nouveau monde ?

Ce fut le bleu qui répondit

Oh Jace aurais bien la bêtise de le faire.

Pourquoi vous nous emmener à votre palais ?

Magnus voit les contours d'une ville aquatique apparaitre devant ces yeux et fut souffler par la beauté de l'endroit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoici comme promis avec le quatrième chapitre!**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 4

La ville semblait briller de l'intérieur. Toute sorte de créature marine circulait entre les maisons, certaine faite dans des rochers, d'autre dans les coraux pour les petites créatures, d'autre dans le même style que sur terre mais avec leurs propres matériaux. Et le palais royal. Des colonnes dans le style grec entouraient une immense bâtisse ressemblant à une cathédrale. Le tout en pierre couleur pastel, et de vitraux en verre… comment arrivent-ils à faire du verre sous l'eau ?

Je peux vous demander pourquoi vous m'emmener là-bas ?

Magnus commençais doucement à stresser. Cela faisait déjà quelque heure que le sort avait été lancé. Et Jem n'était toujours pas en vue.

Ne pose pas de question sorcier.

Magnus fronça les sourcils à la réponse du blond. Mais n'ajouta rien. A sa grande surprise ils ne l'emmenèrent pas au palais, mais à l'écart de la ville. Il regarda les deux sirènes devant lui, semble-t-il plonger dans une grande conversation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit un autre éclat bleu. Il baissa son regard vers la source de cette éclat et LE vit enfin, Jem a ces côté, il ne semblait pas être retenue contre son grés. Alec releva son regard à ce moment plongeant ces deux orbes océans dans celle doré du sorcier.

Magnus en eux cette fois encore le souffle coupé.

Pas qu'être en vie me dérange, mais pourquoi vous nous avez pas tués ? interrogea l'argenté.

Pourquoi on devrait vous tués ? Magnus entendit vaguement la réponse de Will trop absorber par le regard d'Alec.

C'est ce que vous faites normalement. Répondit de nouveau Jem en haussent un sourcil et croisent les bras.

C'est à ce moment que la magie fut rompue. Alec tourna son regard sur Jem

Ce sont des préjuger stupide de terrien.

Alors pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

Alec regarda de nouveau Magnus suite à sa question somme toute légitime. Et un petit sourire s'étira au coin de ces lèvres.

vous êtes nos prisonniers.

Prisonnier hein ? Magnus n'est absolument pas déranger d'être son prisonnier a lui en tout cas.

Et vous croyez sérieusement qu'on va se laisser faire s'en rien dire ?

Oh Alec pouvais bien lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait en ce moment.

ça n'a pas l'air de gêner ton copain

Cette petite remarque de blondie eu le mérite de sortir Magnus de sa transe

dans t'es rêve blondie qui plus est, c'est impossible. Car nous allons devoir partir.

Jem s'était rapprocher de Magnus dès leur arriver, il avait été envouté par l'arrivée de l'autre sirène bleu mais avais pris sur lui en voyant l'effet que le premier bleu avais sur son ami. Jace fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire

comment tu viens de m'appeler terrien ?

La colère était clairement visible sur ces traits. Alec se rapprocha de son ami et tenta de le calmer, mais Magnus décida de titiller un peu plus le blondinet.

Blondie.

Will tournais autour de Jem comme un requin autour de sa proie. Alors que le blond avait une furieuse envie de tuer le sorcier. Qui avais un petit sourire provoqua terrain sur les lèvres la rouge souriait amusé et le vert lui semblais lire.

Magnus haussa un sourcil en le voyant plonger dans ces qui ressemble à un livre.

Alec lui était occuper à tempérer le dorer.

Magnus se rapprocha de Jem qui semblait il était envoûter par le second bleu. il attrapa la main de son partenaire et d'un mouvement de la main les projetant tous les deux direction la surface.

Magnus regarda en bas et vit Alec retenir le dorer avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Les deux hommes commencèrent à suffoquer alors que la surface ce rapprochait.

Ils percèrent la surface de l'eau et reprirent une grande bouffer d'aire. Ils furent rapidement récupérer par leurs amis.

Magnus passa les prochains jours à chercher différents sort. Un pour pouvoir parler sous l'eau par exemple. Un autre pour nager correctement car déjà un bon nageur ne ferais pas le poids face aux créatures marine mais alors lui. Même les chiots ce débrouilles mieux. Un pour voir sous l'eau car le pauvre Jem ne voyais rien jusqu'à ce que Magnus arrive avec son sort qui ne leur permettaient pas de voir très loin non plus.

Voilà ce genre de sort. Il chercha également un maximum d'information sur le peuple marin. Mais il ne trouva pas grand-chose.

Il passa aussi énormément de temps à essayer d'apercevoir Alec. Magnus était persuadé que ce n'était pas le nom de la sublime sirène bleue. Quelle que chose de plus noble. Alexandre ou Alexander.

Le jeune « homme » ante les nuit du sorcier. Le fait santé se réveiller en sueur et le souffle saccager avec un problème non négligeable entre les jambes.

Magnus ne c'était jamais autant masturbe que depuis qu'il avait aperçus la sirène. Lui le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, se masturbe ! Il allait avoir cette sirène fois de bane.

Notre sorcier passa encore plusieurs jours à mémoriser les sort et préparer leur prochaine sorti. Bien sur quand il en parla se fut de nouveau la bagarre pour savoir qui allai venir. Vue le problème rencontrer la fois d'avant, Magnus ne veux pas être en charge de plus d'une personne. Ragnor pourrais s'occuper de lui même avec les sort, et s'il voulait prendre une personne. Problème, qui allait rester. Il était trois à vouloir venir.

Aller Mags ! une personne de plus ce n'est pas grand-chose !

Mon cher Sharwin, la magie c'est comme tout, ce n'est pas infini.

Mais t'es le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, on a l'ancien grand sorcier de Londres ! et c'est Simon !

Vois ça comme une chance de pouvoir t'amusé avec Raphael.

Notre jeune geek rougie furieusement et pesta après les sorcier têtu. Plus de deux heures qu'il tentait d'être accepté dans le voyage.

Une fois que Simon eu terminé de faire sa scène, merci Raphael de t'occuper de ce gamin. Il fut décidé que cette fois Jem irais avec Ragnor et Magnus aurais Clary. Le groupe se prépara pour leur plonger. Magnus pris grand soin de son maquillage, qu'il protégea d'un sort. Et de sa coiffure, qui elle allait surement bouger mais bon. Un fois satisfais de sa « tenue » il sorti et ils allèrent tous les quatre à la plage. Magnus remis en garde le groupe. Méliorn allais lui s'occuper de bateau.

Les deux sorcier lancèrent les sort pour leur chaleur corporel, leur vue, et la communication, et ensuite ils entrèrent dans l'eau, lançant le sort pour l'air juste avant de plonger. Magnus avis durant ces quelques jours aussi appris à « nage » si on peut dire. Il avait regardé comment avancer avec plus d'aisance sous l'eau. Battant des jambes et ce servant de ces bras pour ce dirigé. Bon il n'était certes pas un bon nageur et serais surement incapable de se tenir seul au-dessus de l'eau mais il arrivait à entrer sous l'eau sans trop de difficulté. Enfin il avait surtout une très bonne motivation.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre dans les profondeurs, et décidèrent de se séparer en deux groupes. Magnus parti donc avec Clary d'un côté.

Le sort de vue était assez efficace, ils voyaient dans un cercle de quelques mètres autour d'eux. Ce qui leur permit de se rendre compte du décor. Des coraux qui devaient être sublime avec un bon éclairage.

Magnus fut amusé de l'émerveillement visible sur le visage de la rousse. Un enfant devant son sapin de noël.

Fais attention, toutes les belles roses ont des épines.

La fille sourit au sorcier alors qu'elle observait un banc de poisson plus loin. Ces cheveux rouge flottant autour d'elle. Magnus lui cherchais autre chose. Il observa dans la mesure du possible les alentour. Veillant à ce que Clary reste près de lui. Après tout elle, n'est qu'une terreste.

Il renseigne comme il peut la rousse qui lui posait des questions sur tout ce qu'elle voit. Il avait pas mal étudié le monde marin avant de commencer cette aventure. Mais certaine chose lui sont encore inconnue. Il lui expliquait en ce moment le rôle d'un certain type de poisson quand un éclat d'or attira son attention sur la droite. Ils étaient là.

* * *

 **Voilà, comment va ce passer la suite? vont il encore avoir de problème avec les sirènes?**

 **vos avis s'il vous plais!**

 **sachez que sur cette fics, je n'ai pour le moment aucune avance de chapitre. je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement mais je ne peux promettre a 100% que ce serra fais.**


	5. Chapter 5

VOICI la suite de Mermaid.

le chapitre 6 Ne est pas encore Commencer, but je vais essayer de vous le faire RAPIDEMENT.

en attendant bonne lecture with Celui-ci

* * *

Chapitre 5

Magnus reste sur ces gardes, il sait qu'ils sont là. Un sourire s'étire au coin de ces lèvres. Comment allais réagir le groupe. Ils ne devaient pas avoir apprécié que le sorcier leur échappe dans leurs propres éléments.

Il revient l'éclat d'or. Il fit signe à Clary qui regarda dans la direction. A ce moment ils entendirent un éclat de voix puis une autre réponde plus bas. En langage incompréhensible pour eux.

Mais Magnus à son sourire s'étirant au coin de sa lèvre en reconnaissant LA voix qu'il voulait entendre. Si le propriétaire pouvait se montrer maintenant.

Magnus est venu sans penser à ce qu'il ferait une fois sous l'eau. Ce fut une idée stupide. Maintenant il réfléchissait rapidement à quoi faire. Si les sirènes décident de recommencer leur petite prise d'otage il serait sûrement dans la merde. Surtout qu'il n'aurait Pas l'effet de surprise. Ils vont être sur leurs gardes.

Clary et Magnus ce regardèrent alors Qu'ils n'entendaient plus rien.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

Magnus regarde autour.

\- non je ne pense pas biscuit. Ils sont juste trop froussard pour ce montré.

Provoquer n'est sûrement pas la meilleure solution mais au moins avec le blond susceptible il devrait obtenir une réaction.

\- - Qui traite tu de froussard ? Sorcier.

Magnus ne retient pas son sourire victorieux alors que le blond sorti de l'ombre.

\- - Tu t'es senti visé ?

\- - Sûrement pas. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fui la dernière fois.

\- - maintenant je suis là.

\- - Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Le blond croisa le bras sur son torse et regarda la rousse

\- - Ma curiosité n'est pas satisfaite.

\- - Comme c'est dommage.

\- - Et tu seul ?

\- - Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais voir quelqu'un en particulier ?

Un sourire suffisant s'étirant sur les lèvres du dorer

\- - N'importe laquelle des sirènes que j'ai rencontrées avec toi serait mieux.

\- - Je t'emmerde le sorcier. Qui est ton amie ?

\- - Tu ne le sauras pas.

Magnus retient Clary de répondre.

\- - Et pourquoi ?

\- - Qui est avec toi ? On t'a entendu te disputer.

\- - Si je le fais venir tu me diras qui elle est ?

Le blond avait bien compris que la rousse soutiendrait le sorcier.

\- - Le ? Ce n'est donc pas Isabelle.

\- - Non ce n'est pas Isabelle.

\- - Bien fais le venir alors.

Le blond observe la rousse encore une fois. Et soupir avant de pousser un genre de sifflement mélodique. Les deux terrestres attendirent et l'homme croisa ces bras sur son torse.

\- Je suis impressionné blondie. Tu siffle et quoi ? Rien ? T'as un poisson de compagnie qui va nager à tes côtés ?

\- - La ferme. il va venir il est juste décidé à me faire chier.

Magnus ricane

\- - Et bien c'est une activité distrayante.

\- - Va te faire foutre.

\- - Non je suis du genre à faire foutre mon partenaire mon cher.

Clary rit alors que le blond grommelle. Magnus eu son attention détourner sur la droite alors qu'un éclairé bleu était passé. Alec sorti finalement de l'ombre en grondant le blond dans une langue marine. Magnus sourit et planta son regard dans celui du noiraud.

Clary alla se présenter d'elle-même au blond. Magnus les Surveille du coin de l'œil. Il devait profiter de ce moment pour aborder Alexander mais sa tchatche semble l'avoir abandonner.

\- - Alors ? Comment vas-tu ?

Ouai classique mais bon il fallait bien qu'il se lance.

\- - Bien.

Bon si la sirène lui répondait comme ça, ça va être compliqué.

\- - Bien. Qu'à fait blondi pour que vous vous disputiez ?

\- - Tu as entendu ?

\- - Eh bien oui.

Alec regarda le sorcier un moment avant de détourner le regard les joues rouge. Magnus laissa ces lèvres s'étirer et admira la coloration du jeune homme. Décidément il était vraiment attrayant.

\- - Jace ne respecte aucunes règles.

\- - Bizarrement cela ne me surprend pas.

\- - Il est… désespèrent.

\- - Quelle règle a t-il enfreint ?

\- - Se faire voir par des terrestres, laisser repartir les dis terrestres.

\- - Donc vous tuez tous terrestre qui vous voient. Pourquoi ?

\- - Pour la sécurité.

\- - Pour les terrestes je veux bien, il ne vous connaisse pas, mais le monde obscure, on connaît votre existence.

\- - C'est tout ce que vous savez.

\- - On en sait un peu plus, même si ce n'est surement pas grand-chose, mais vous, que savez-vous du monde obscure ?

La sirène détourna le regard sur Jace qui semblait draguer la jeune terrestre. Magnus en profita pour détailler le jeune homme de plus prés. Ces yeux sont vraiment envoûtant, un bleu indigo époustouflant. Ces yeux devaient briller à la lumière du soleil. On peut voir l'intelligence dans ce regard, mais aussi de la curiosité. Ho ho, curieux hein. Magnus allait certainement tirer parti de cela.

\- - On en sait suffisamment.

\- Vous connaissez nos espèces et leurs capacité, peux être même pas toutes.

\- - On en sait plus sur vus, que vous sur nous.

\- Et si on arrêtait de jouer à celui qui a la plus grosse Alexander ?

La jeune sirène rougie et détourna un peu plus son regard. Magnus se retient de lui faire remarquer combien il est adorable avec cette rougeur.

\- - On pourrait se faire un échange d'information. Tu m'apprends à connaitre ton onde, et je t'apprendrais à connaitre le mien.

La curiosité brilla de plus belle dans les prunelles du noiraud. Avait-il le même intérêt pour son monde, que Magnus pour le sien. Intéressant.

\- - Pourquoi je ferais ça ? ton monde ne m'intéresse pas.

Est –ce qu'il arrivait à ce convaincre lui-même ? Par ce que la Magnus n'y croit absolument pas.

\- - Je ne te crois pas. Tes yeux me racontent tout autre chose.

\- - Oh vraiment ? et que te racontent-ils alors ?

\- - Ils me disent que mon monde t'intéresse tout autant que le tien m'intéresse moi. Ils me disent que tu aimerais bien ne plus être enfermé dans ces règles que ton cher ami enfreint.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, le sorcier ce rapproche de la sirène, un sourire en coin s'étirant sur ces lèvre alors que le jeune homme frémis à la proximité, ces yeux brillant de… désir ? Mon dieu ! Devait-il tenter le diable ? Un peu de flirt ?

\- - Et ils me disent aussi que je ne te laisse pas indifférent.

Alec entrouvrit les lèvres pour protester, mais rien ne vis, juste cette adorable rougeur sur ces joue qui firent sourire de plus belle le sorcier. Le jeune sirène referme la bouche avant de finalement répondre.

\- - Okay.

\- - C'est un accord.

\- - C'est un accord.

Le noiraud plongea vers les profondeurs plantant le sorcier là. Magnus ne s'attendais certainement pas à cette réaction. Il souffla avant de retourner son attention sur Clary elle semblait bien s'amusée.

Magnus fit un mouvement de la main et un cadran, avec des formes assez archaïques, apparue dans sa lumière bleue, magique caractéristique du sorcier. Il nagea vers eux et attira l'attention de Clary.

\- - Nous allons devoir remonter à la surface biscuit.

\- - Le temps est déjà écouler ?

\- - Je garde une petite marge en cas de problème, sinon oui.

\- - D'accord, j'arrive. Tu peux me donner une minute ?

\- - Une minute biscuit.

Magnus retourna de son côté et manqua un infarctus a l'apparition soudaine du noiraud.

\- - Alexander. Je te croyais parti.

Le bleu rougie légèrement et mis quelque chose dans sa main.

\- - Ne le montra à personne. Si tu as besoin de me voir utilise-le. Mais ne revenez plus comme ça à l'improviste.

Il sembla surveiller son ami et arrêta le sorcier quand il voulut regarder.

\- - Non, cache-le.

\- - Un cadeau secret ?

Alec fit un petit sourire timide, Magnus y répondit avec un plus charmeur. Il mit l'objet mystérieux dans sa poche, alors qu'Alec s'éloigna près de Jace, croisant Clary qui rejoint Magnus. Ils reprirent tous deux la direction de la surface. Non sans rester sur leurs gardes.

Magnus vit Alexander s'éloigner dans les profondeurs avec Jace alors qu'on grondement sinistre ce fit entendre. Le sorcier et la rousse ce regardèrent, absolument pas rassurer par le son et accélérèrent leur nage pour rejoindre au plus vite la surface alors qu'un second grondement encore plus fort et plus terrifiant ce fit entendre.

* * *

voila ^^

je recherche toujours un ou une beta pour Mermaid et Tiers.

sinon comment trouver vous ce chapitre?


	6. Chapter 6

Le 6 éme chapitre de Mermaid!

La suite n'est pas encore écrite. mais pour le moment je trouve que je ne met pas trop de temps entre les chapitre compte tenue de trois fictions en route. ^^

bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Magnus regarde en arrière tout en exhortant Clary d'avancer plus vite. Les grondements répétitifs ne sont pas rassurants et se sont transformés en rugissements.  
Il ne voit rien mis à part une ombre gigantesque tapie, plus bas, dans les profondeurs. Ne connaissant absolument pas ce monde, il ne préfère pas s'attarder. Finalement il perce la surface et utilise sa magie pour envoyer un signal à Méliorn qui devait les attendre sur un bateau.

Une fois à bord du bateau. Un yacht assez luxueux, assez grand pour être pourvu de toutes les nécessités telles qu'une cuisine, des chambres.  
Magnus se sèche d'un sort et observe l'eau. Bizarrement cela l'angoisse plus comme ça que quand il est dessous avec ses sorts. Sans eux, il ne mettrait pas un pied dans l'eau.

Ils récupèrent Ragnor et Jem. Apparemment ils avaient rencontré les trois autres sirènes.  
Magnus ne fit pas plus attention à eux. Il se demande sérieusement ce qu'était le grondement. Ses amis semblent l'avoir eux aussi entendu. Mais ils n'ont rien vu non plus. La bête devait pourtant être énorme vu le bruit sourd et puissant qui s'était élevé des profondeurs. Magnus espère sincèrement qu'Alexander n'est pas en danger.

Soudain la mer commence à se mettre en mouvement. Magnus monte et prend le volant à Méliorn. Ragnor vient se poser à ses côté, Jem restant au bord de la balustrade. Clary descend avec Ragnor dans les appartements, à l'abri.

La mer s'agite de plus en plus. Comme une tempête se met en action. Mais le ciel est encore clair. Magnus commence à manœuvrer le bateau pour rentrer, mais l'île est à une bonne distance de là où ils sont. Elle forme un petit point à l'horizon.

Malgré la direction assistée le volant devient de plus en plus raide dans les mains de Magnus. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a en dessous mais il est certain qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trainer dans les parages. Et puis le ciel est certes dégagé, quoique des nuages commencent à se rassembler, mais il allait bientôt faire nuit. Magnus conduit le bateau pour tenter de contourner une vague plus grande que les autres. Les vagues sont de plus en plus violentes. Magnus mêle sa magie et prévient Ragnor d'être sur ses gardes et ordonne à Jem de s'éloigner du bord.  
Chose que l'homme fit rapidement sans se faire prier, ne souhaitant pas finir dans l'océan par ce temps.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?!

Magnus entendit à peine la question du nephilim. Il évita une nuée de poissons sautant hors de l'eau. Par chance aucun n'heurte le bateau. Magnus, concentré sur LA navigation fut secoué par un coup contre la coque du bateau. Ce dernier tangue dangereusement. Magnus ne le contrôle plus. Clary et Méliorn rejoignent le groupe sur le pont, inquiets.

\- Et bien j'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec le grondement qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure !

Magnus répond tardivement à son ami, mais au vu des circonstances, il a vraiment d'autres soucis. Comme essayer d'empêcher le navire de couler alors qu'il fut presque retourner par une nouvelle vague. C'est à ce moment même que Magnus a ses craintes confirmé.  
Le rugissement marin se refait entendre. Et au vue de l'amplification du son, la chose se rapproche. Magnus hurle à Ragnor qu'il lance le sort pour respirer sous l'eau en sécurité. Mais brusquement le bateau est percuté et projeté dans les airs avec les cinq terrestres.

Ils sont éjectés par une créature immense. Une tête de Dragon avec une corne au bout du nez. Des yeux reptiliens jaunes et une gueule assez grande pour broyer le bateau entre ses dents. Des écailles noires abordant le bleu foncé. Un corps massif avec quatre membres tout aussi puissants, des pâtes de reptiles palmées avec des membranes saillantes.

Magnus fut chassé du bateau lors de l'envol. Il atterrit lourdement dans l'eau et se retrouve à se débattre pour garder sa tête à la surface. Une panique le prend au ventre alors qu'il voit le bateau atterrir dans l'eau et être broyé par la queue de la créature.

La bête semble se battre avec quelque chose. Les vagues sont provoquées par les mouvements de la créature. Des sifflements plus ou moins longs, à différentes intensités. Magnus ne peut se soucier davantage de la bête quand quelque chose le tire vers le fond. Il a tout juste le temps de prendre une goulée d'air qu'il est agrippé avec force et entraîné vers les profondeurs abyssale. Une panique sans nom s'immisce dans ses veines. Des flashs de son beau-père tentant de le noyer dans la rivière lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne peut plus se servirent de ses jambes, elles sont entravées dans un genre d'algue, enroulée autour jusqu'à ses hanches. L'air commence à lui manquer. Il réussit à envoyer une vague de magie vers la créature aux algues. Il ne pouvait pas bien la distinguer. Elle est une ombre parmi l'obscurité des fonds marins. Malgré tout, il réussit à se libérer mais la surface est trop loin et sa magie trop faible, tout comme son corps à cour d'oxygène.

Il baisse le regard et attrape le coquillage qu'Alexander lui A donné. Assez petit pour tenir dans sa paume, torsadée en cône, de couleur bleu, irisé par des touches de violet.

 _"Si tu as besoin de me voir utilise-le."_

Comment ? Doit-il souffler dedans ? En tout cas c'est sa seule option. Il porte l'objet à ses lèvres et souffle le restant d'air de ses poumons dedans. Avant de perdre connaissance

Magnus rouvrit les yeux bien plus tard. Une douleur dans ses poumons le fait grimacer alors qu'il entend des sifflements autour de lui. Un doux son qui lui fait prendre conscience de son mal de tête. Où est-il et que s'était-il passé ? Il tente de se souvenir et rouvre les yeux en se rappelant. Où sont ses amis ?! Il se redresse d'un coup. Mauvaise idée, des vertiges le prennent. Il porte une main à sa tête. Il est allongé dans le sable, humide, les vagues venant s'échouer sur ses jambes.

Comment a t'il finit ici ? Un autre sifflement se fait entendre. C'est à cet instant que Magnus l'aperçois. Alexander. Toujours aussi beau. Il se trouve dans l'eau, seule la partie supérieure de son corps visible. Les sifflements venant de lui. Magnus se redresse sur ses coudes avec précaution puis se rend compte que ses vêtements sont en lambeaux. Il redresse son regard vers la sirène bleue et leurs regards se rencontrent. Le noiraud se rapproche alors du bord. Néanmoins assez loin pour pouvoir cacher sa queue dans l'eau mais suffisamment prés pour être sur le ventre dans le sable humide.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? Une tonne de questions tournent dans sa tête.

\- J'ai connu pire. Où je suis ?

Alec observe le sorcier et croise ses bras sur le sable, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Magnus vit bien que ce geste servait de barrière. De défense. Pourtant, le regard concentré du plus jeune, parcourant chaque parcelle de la peau de Magnus, Donne l'impression que la sirène ne se sent pas plus menacée.

\- Tu es sur la plage de ton île. Tu as avalé beaucoup d'eau.

\- Où sont mes amis ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette créature ? Ou plutôt ces créatures ? Comment j'ai atterri ici ? Et comment mes vêtements on finit dans cet état ?

Il a bien remarqué le regard d'Alexander sur son corps et en est grandement ravi, cela atteste de l'intérêt du noiraud. Noiraud qui se mit à rougir devant le sourire en coin du sorcier. Il détourne finalement le regard.

\- Tu as le droit de regarder Alexander.

Le jeune homme ignore la dernière phrase du sorcier et répond à ses questions.

\- On a retrouvé quatre autres personnes. Ils sont plus loin. On a dû vous ramener assez éloignés. On aurait trop attiré l'attention en groupe. Ils vont bien et sont réveillés. Jace s'occupe de la fille qui était avec toi. Et Will de Jem, le garçon qui était là la dernière fois. Max s'occupe d'un homme vert, ils ont dit qu'il était avec Jem plus tôt dans l'Océan. Izzi s'occupe du dernier. Un elfe.

\- Il est aussi avec moi.

\- La créature était un Oream. Un reptile géant bien que là c'était un petit.

\- Pardon ? Ce truc immense n'était qu'un bébé ?

Là, il se fout de sa gueule. Cette bestiole aurait pu avaler une baleine d'une bouchée ! Et ce ne serait qu'un bébé ?! Impossible ! Qu'elle taille fait la mère ? Et le père ?!

\- Pas un bébé, un jeune. Les bébés font deux fois la taille d'une baleine. Lui est deux fois plus gros. Il faut qu'il double encore de volume et il sera à taille adulte. Ça devrait lui prendre deux bonnes centaines d'années. Et encore une cinquantaine pour se reproduire. Mais normalement il ne remonte pas à la surface. Celui-ci a été dérangé par son prédateur naturel. C'est surement pour ça qu'il gémissait.

Bon Magnus veut découvrir le monde obscur marin et il en avait un aperçus. Attends... prédateur naturel ? Quelle EST la créature capable de tuer un TEL géant ?

\- Quelle créature est assez immense pour bouffer un Oream ?

-,Il y en a plusieurs.

\- Et celle qui m'a tiré vers le fond ?

\- Une Gallulla.

\- Et c'est ?

Est-ce qu'il fait exprès de me dire le minimum ? Magnus se redresse en position assise et porte une main à sa tête. Alec qui a retourné son attention sur lui, suit tous ses mouvements du regard, détaillant une nouvelle fois son corps. Il fronce les sourcils suite à son geste, mais continua ses explications.

\- Une créature mi-homme mi- algue, elle aime manger toutes créatures vivantes, mais surtout celles terrestres. Elle les attire vers le fond et les dévore vivantes avant qu'elles ne soient complètement mortes.

C'est l'occasion idéale pour glisser un petit sous-entendu devant le regard brûlant du jeune homme. Un sourire en coin s'étire sur le côté de mes lèvres.

\- Décidément tout le monde veut me bouffer aujourd'hui.

Le jeune comprend le sous-entendu au vue du rougissement revenant colorer ses pommettes. Magnus allait adorer faire apparaitre le plus possible cette adorable couleur sur ces joues.

\- Je me suis chargé de te ramener sur l'île. J'ai entendu ton appel. D'ailleurs...

Alec baisse une de ses mains sous l'eau en direction de ses hanches et en ressort le coquillage, le redonne au sorcier.

\- Tu l'as laissé tomber avant de perdre connaissance et de tenter de boire l'océan.

\- Il faut donc bien siffler dedans. Et tu peux l'entendre de loin ?

\- Assez. C'est plus efficace dans l'eau.

\- Et donc, comment mes vêtements ont terminé ainsi ? Je n'ai même plus de chemise.

\- Et bien… Le temps que je vienne la Gallulla avait commencé à te traîner vers les profondeurs. Et elles sont agressives quand on touche à leur proie.

\- Tu t'es battu pour moi Alexander ?

Un grand sourire prend place sur les lèvres de Magnus alors que le plus jeune rougit encore une fois.

\- Il le fallait bien.

\- Merci. Je te dois la vie.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Et bien si, ma vie et un peu plus que rien.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Magnus est attendri devant la gêne évidente d'Alec.  
Il finit finalement par détacher ses yeux de la superbe et observe l'endroit. Il reconnaît la zone où il se trouve. C'est assez loin de sa villa.  
Un sifflement se fait entendre. Alec se redresse sur ses mains, et répond au son par son propre sifflement, moins aiguë. Plus mélodieux.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr. Quand est ce qu'on se revoit ?

Alec ne répond pas et laissa son regard dériver vers la forêt.

\- J'ai une idée !

Alec recentre son attention sur le démoniste.

\- C'est bon signe ?

Magnus fait la moue devant la remarque de la sirène. Mais son sourire revient rapidement. Alec semble plus à l'aise.

\- Revient ici demain soir. Vers 20 heures.

\- 20 heures ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Vous n'avez pas l'heure ?

\- L'heure ? Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

\- Comment vous repérez-vous dans le temps ?

\- Par rapport à la lumière.

Un autres sifflement se fait entendre et Alec se reconcentre vers la mer.

\- Bon. Alors au coucher du soleil.

Le bleu semble hésiter avant d'accepter. Il se retourne et salut Magnus, lui ordonne de ne pas revenir dans l'océan, avant de disparaître de sa vue sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Retournant dans l'immensité bleue de l'océan.

Une symphonie de sifflement assourdie par l'eau perce le silence environnant. Magnus soupire et se relève. Son corps lui fait mal, il se rend alors seulement compte qu'il avait une multitude d'algues posées sur le corps, couvrant ses plaies.  
Il est bêtement heureux, malgré le fait qu'il soit passé près de la mort. Alec avait pris soin de lui.

Magnus rentra à sa villa. Il doit préparer son idée pour le lendemain. En espérant qu'Alexander ne lui posera pas un lapin.

* * *

Alors? ce petit chapitre? qu'en pensez vous?

Je voudrais faire un petit sondage. en supposant que vous lisiez mes trois fics, la quelle préférez-vous?


	7. Chapter 7

Me revoici avec le 7éme chapitre; en retard. je suis désoler. mais j'ai trouver une beta et nous avons du nous mettre au point pour les corrections. maintenant qu'on est caler voici le 7 et les précédents chapitre seront corriger aussi.

en attendent, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Magnus est dans sa chambre, à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. Ce soir il va revoir Alexander. Et au vu de leurs dernières rencontres, ce dernier n'est pas indifférent au charme du sorcier. Magnus compte bien se servir de cela pour séduire un peu plus le garçon. Mais il va devoir se renseigner car Alec a une queue de poisson à la place des jambes et Magnus ignorait complétement comment cela fonctionnait avec les sirènes.

Mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour le moment il regarde deux chemises. Une rouge ornée de dorures. L'autre bleue indigo. Simple mais parfaitement cintrée. Ouverte largement avec des colliers, elle serait du plus bel effet sur sa peau hâlée assortie aux yeux d'Alec, et surtout de la peau disponible pour le regard du jeune.

Oui. Il met la bleue. Maintenant le pantalon serré, noir, mettent en valeur tout ce qu'il faut comme il faut.

De ce qu'il en a vu, Alec semble également bien intéressé par le monde terrestre, il va donc lui parler un peu de son monde à grand renfort de magie pour illustrer tout son blabla.

Tenue ok. Maintenant maquillage et bijoux. Une fois le tout fait, Magnus ramasse son coquillage, et avec un cordon et un peu de magie il l'accroche solidement dessus. Le cordon fait deux tours autour de son cou un serré à la base de son cou, sans pour autant l'étrangler, et l'autre plus long, positionnant le coquillage sur son torse.

Ce bijou-là, il va le garder. Malgré son habitude de ne pas porter régulièrement les mêmes. Maintenant il doit sortir sans qu'un de ses amis trop curieux ne le suive. Et il va devoir trouver quelque chose pour Alec. Mais quoi ? Le jeune n'a pas l'air d'être matérialiste, et quelque chose qui survive à l'eau de mer de préférence.

Pour le moment, sortir. Le sorcier se faufile hors de sa chambre et utilise toute la discrétion qu'il a pour se faufiler à travers l'appartement.

Non mais, devoir se cacher pour sortir de chez lui !. A plus de 800 ans ! Oui il disait tout le temps 400, mais la réalité est bien différente. Même si vous ne saurez pas son âge réel.

Etape une accomplie. Maintenant atteindre la porte d'entrée sans être repéré. Il tend l'oreille, n'entendant personne dans la salle principale Magnus entreprend de la traverser, devant la porte d'entrée, il se retrouve face à Clary, qui semble elle aussi essayer de sortir en douce.

Magnus hausse un sourcil devant la jeune fille qui semble bien mal à l'aise. Une conversation commença le tout en chuchotant.

Que fais-tu biscuit ? tu essaies de sortir en douce ?

Et toi ?

Eh bien je tiens à avoir la paix.

Moi aussi.

Ne me dis pas que tu vas voir le blondinet.

Magnus, je te propose un marché, vu que tu sembles comme moi vouloir sortir sans attirer tous nos amis à notre suite, je ne dis rien, si tu ne dis rien.

Ho la petite bougresse. Magnus fit mine de réfléchir. Il n'a pas énormément le choix, et qu'elle fréquente blondie si elle veut. Au fond lui s'en fiche. Et en même temps, elle sera occupée et ne pourra pas venir le déranger. Des bruits de pas les firent réagir et ils sortirent rapidement. Magnus se retourne vers elle alors qu'ils s'éloignent sur la plage

Bien. Tu ne dis rien. Je ne dis rien. Chacun sa vie de son côté.

Parfait.

Mais, ne viens pas pleurer si blondie brise ton cœur.

Et toi Alec.

Qui a dit que j'allais le voir ?

Pourquoi te faufiler ?

Le soleil commençait à descendre. Magnus décide d'écourter leur petite entrevue.

Une plante que tu ne peux ramasser qu'au coucher du soleil, je vais d'ailleurs y aller avant qu'il ne soit couché et que je rate l'occasion.

Il n'attend pas de réponse de la jeune fille et file. Il traverse le rideau de forêt et longe la plage. Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine, Alexander sera-t-il là ? Ou va-t-il devoir l'attendre durant des heures pour rentrer sans qu'il n'ait montré le bout de son nez ? Il met bien un quart d'heure à retourner au bon endroit, retournant ses craintes dans sa tête.

Lui le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, LE Magnus BANE angoissait pour un rendez-vous avec une jeune sirène !

Magnus se figea. Alexander est bel est bien là. A nager gracieusement, le soleil dans son dos faisant briller ses écailles, sa peau pâle semble, elle aussi briller avec l'eau coulant dessus à chaque fois qu'il sort la partie supérieure de son corps à la surface. Ses cheveux sombres tombent dans son visage, cachant ses magnifiques yeux bleus, brillant de mille feux sous la lumière de l'astre solaire. Magnus est subjugué par la beauté de la sirène.

Le jeune nage et fait des figures hors de l'eau. Il a une grâce naturelle captivante. Magnus comprend mieux comment les sirènes arrivent à envoûter les marins, Alexander lui fait bien ressentir en ce moment cette attraction et il ne sait pas encore qu'il est là. Alors imaginer s'il le fait exprès.

Finalement Alexander se retourne vers lui, le regarde et rougit en remarquant sa présence. Magnus sourit et se rapproche.

Magnus… Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

Suffisamment.

Magnus se rapproche du bord. C'est la première fois qu'Alexander dit son nom, un son harmonieux et tellement sexy.

tu es assez flexible.

Alexander rougit un peu plus au sous-entendu. Magnus s'assoit au bord des vagues où il est encore sur du sable sec. Alec revint se mettre sur le ventre assez près. Ses coudes arrivant au niveau ou les vagues s'échouent, la nageoire de sa queue est la seule partie complètement sous l'eau, laissant une bonne vue à Magnus sur les courbes de son corps.

As-tu déjà bu une boisson terrestre Alexander ?

Non.

Tu veux essayer ?

Alexander semble hésiter, Magnus claque des doigts et fait apparaître deux verres. Un dans chaque main. Il en tend un à Alec, qui le prend et claque des doigts au-dessus faisant apparaître une flamme bleue sur le liquide. Alec a un léger mouvement de recul. Magnus lève un peu son verre.

A nous.

Alec connait ce principe des terrestres et rapproche son verre de celui de Magnus. Il trinque et porte son verre à ses lèvres en même temps que le sorcier amène le sien aux siennes. Alec grimace au goût alors que Magnus sourit en buvant.

C'est… heu…

Fort ?

Ouais.

C'est un cocktail. Tu veux un truc plus doux ?

Alec relève uniquement ses yeux, regardant le sorcier à travers ses mèches. Il sait qu'il y a encore un sous-entendu dans cette phrase mais réussit à ne pas rougir plus. Le jeune accepte de tester plusieurs autres boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées. Magnus rit doucement des diverses réactions d'Alec et décide de lui faire goûter un simple jus de fruit. Un nouveau claquement de doigt et il tend un nouveau verre à la sirène. Ce dernier pris le verre, suspicieux. Le dernier avait eu un goût horrible. Il l'avait presque recraché.

Celui-ci est sans alcool et très doux. Avec une pointe d'acidité.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Du jus d'orange.

Alec sent le liquide orange, l'odeur est déjà bien plus agréable. Il porte le verre à ses lèvres et goûte une petite gorgée. Magnus sourit en voyant les yeux d'Alec briller d'émerveillement.

Merde ! celui-là est bon.

Magnus rit de bon cœur cette fois devant la réaction du jeune. Alec fait une moue toute mignonne alors que le sorcier calme son rire.

Je suppose que tu es le genre sans alcool.

Ça lui va bien, Alec est bien le genre d'homme qui préférait les boissons douces. Magnus est prêt à parier qu'Alec mettrait du sucre dans son café s'il devait en boire. Il doit être du genre à aimer les pâtisseries et autre douceurs du genre. Puisqu'il y pense, il doit lui faire goûter des gâteaux. Mais pas cette fois. Il doit garder des surprises pour les prochaines fois.

Un jour je te ferais goûter ce que l'on boit chez nous.

Un jour ? on va donc se revoir sweetheart?

Sweetheart ?

Je donne des petits noms aux gens que j'apprécie.

Tu m'apprécies ?

Tu essaie d'esquiver ma question Darling.

Réponds d'abord à la mienne.

Oui. Je t'apprécie, même beaucoup.

La sirène rougit furieusement alors qu'il bégaye pour répondre qu'en effet il aimerait le revoir. Magnus le trouve vraiment attendrissant. Et lance la conversation sur d'autres sujets parlant de choses banales de son monde, inconnues pour celui d'Alexander. Il lui raconte aussi quelques-uns des voyages qu'il a faits au cours de sa longue vie. Et il essaye aussi de faire parler la sirène.

Alec remarque finalement son coquillage accroché au cou de Magnus. Il hausse un sourcil.

Tu n'as pas peur de le casser ?

Je l'ai protégé.

Pourquoi le gardes-tu comme ça ?

Je garde mes biens précieux près du cœur.

Certes c'est mièvre, mais il aime séduire Alec, le faire sourire, rougir, rire. Dieu que le son de son rire est merveilleux Une mélodie à ses oreilles. Alexander semble peu habitué à tant d'attentions et de séduction. Si le sorcier n'avait pas rencontré les autres sirènes, il aurait mis la timidité de celle-ci sur le compte de leur tradition et coutumes, mais Alec est le seul du lot à rester en retrait, à rougir à ses remarques, à se dissimuler dans les ombres. Veillant sur ses frères et sa sœur.

Le soleil est couché et la nuit bien avancée quand un sifflement se fit entendre coupant le duo dans leur conversation. Alec, qui a fini assis au côté de Magnus, toujours dans l'eau évidement, se redresse et regarde la mer, pour la première fois depuis que Magnus est arrivé.

Je suppose que tu dois partir ?

Le jeune semble hésiter, il plongea son regard dans celui de Magnus.

Oui.

Quand est ce qu'on se revoit ?

Un autre sifflement retentit, différent. Alec y répond avant de faire de même avec le sorcier.

Je ne sais pas.

Magnus ne veut pas attendre pour revoir Alec. En plus il n'a pas eu le temps de vraiment aborder le sujet qui le tracasse. Magnus prend la main de la sirène, posée dans le sable non loin de ses jambes.

Reste encore un peu.

Une symphonie de sifflements se fait entendre. Alec se met à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Il le fait souvent quand il est gêné, remarque le sorcier.

Je suis désolé… je… je dois vraiment y aller.

A demain alors. Ici coucher du soleil ?

Alec se glisse de nouveau dans l'eau et sourit au sorcier avant de plonger. Magnus crit alors une phrase dans le but de motiver son jeune apollon à nageoire.

Si tu ne viens pas c'est moi qui viendrais !

Il attend un peu pour voir si une réponse sous une forme quelconque allait lui revenir, mais au bout de dix bonnes minutes où rien ne se passe, Magnus se résigne à se lever. Il claque des doigts faisant disparaître les verres qu'ils avaient utilisés plus tôt et prend le chemin du retour.

* * *

qu'en avez-vous pensez? la lecture est mieux comme ça?

je suis désoler, il y a eu un problème lors du premier poste de ce chapitre. il n'est pas censé y avoir de l'anglais dedans. j'ai modifier et je suis désoler du dérangement.

A bientôt pour le suite.


	8. Chapter 8

je suis désoler de poster si tard, mais j'attendais la correction de ma beta, malheureusement je ne l'ai toujours pas, donc je vous met l'original et modifirais quand je recevrais la correction.

je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'il sort tous les soirs en douce. Si ces amis le voient, il va en entendre parler pendant des siècles. Après avoir subi un long discourt de mise en garde, comme quoi il va « encore » se faire briser le cœur. Et blablabla. De toute façon son cœur n'écoute jamais son cerveau.

Ce soir il pleut, et Magnus déteste la pluie. C'est mouiller et froid. Les vêtements collent à la peau et tu tombes malade. Non la pluie est décidément horrible. Mais ce soir, alors qu'il est une fois de plus assis dans le sable avec Alexander, la pluie lui permet de découvrir une petite chose intéressante.

Ils sont au calme, à discuter, un jus d'orange pour Alec et un cocktail pour lui. Le jeune semble être épris du jus de fruit depuis qu'il l'a découvert. Magnus parle encore d'un de ces voyages quand la pluie commence à tomber. Magnus ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et claque des doigts. Un parapluie apparait alors dans ces mains et il l'ouvre au-dessus de sa tête.

Il n'avait pas prévue une réaction si forte de son jeune amour. Alec sauta littéralement dans l'eau dès que le parapluie s'ouvrit et disparut sous la surface. Magnus se retrouve à regarder l'endroit où il a plongé, bouche Béa.

Il est vrai que le garçon ne doit pas connaitre les parapluies, mais il semble s'être habituer aux apparitions soudaine, avec la magie de Magnus, alors pourquoi ce bond suite à l'ouverture du parapluie ?

Magnus attend que le jeune ressorte sa tête de l'eau, mais les minutes passe et il ne réapparaît pas. La pluie elle s'intensifie en même temps que l'inquiétude de Magnus. Il tente alors de l'appeler.

Alexander ?

Aucune réponse, Magnus ce relève et marche quelques pas dans l'eau pour se rapprocher au maximum et répète son appelle. Une fois, deux fois. Pas de réponse. L'homme soupire et fait demi-tour. Alors qu'il commence à s'éloigner de la plage il entend un sifflement et ce retourne, Alec et là, dans l'eau, à bonne distance du bord. Il se rapproche à nouveau de l'eau, mais Alec recule. Ces yeux passant frénétiquement de Magnus au parapluie. A-t-il peur ?

Qu'est ce qui ce passe Alexander ?

Magnus tenta un autre pas et le garçon plongea. En sifflant. Un sifflement différent de ce que Magnus a l'habitude d'entendre. Plus agressif ? Craintif ? Ou un mélange des deux. Le sorcier retient un soupir et se résigne. Il claque des doigts et le parapluie disparaît, laissant l'eau glacer commencer à mouiller ces vêtements et détruire complètement sa coiffure. Il se rapproche du bord de l'eau. Regardant les vagues devenir de plus en plus forte. La mer s'agite en même temps que le temps.

Alexander ? je l'ai renvoyé. Tu peux revenir !

Mais cette fois il n'obtient aucune réponse à ces appels. Il s'acharne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tremper jusqu'aux os. Résigner il rentra à sa villa, une douleur lancinante lui empoignant le cœur.

En arrivant, il ne prend pas la peine de se faire discret et va directement à sa chambre, ou plus précisément, sa salle de bain. Il se débarrasse de ces vêtements d'un claquement de doigt et prend une douche chaude dans le but de ce réchauffé. Ces pensé tourner vers son Alexander. Va t-il revenir le lendemain ? Magnus sort de sa douche, claque des doigts dans le but de ce sécher, mais des petites étincelles bleu au bout de ces doigts apparurent au lieu du séchage attendue. Il fronce les sourcils et retente sa chance, têtu comme il est, il s'acharne plusieurs fois et se résigne à se sécher manuellement au bout d'une dizaine d'essaies.

Décidément ce n'est pas sa soirée. Il passe dans sa chambre, et va se coucher. Quand ça va mal comme ça et que t'as rien de mieux à faire. Bas tu y va, au moins quand tu dors ça va bien normalement.

Malheureusement, sont sommeil ne fut pas mieux. Des mauvais rêves le tourmente en plus d'une fièvre pointant le bout de son nez, Magnus n'est pas beau à voir le lendemain au réveil.

Il passe sa journée à tourner en rond. Traînant la matinée dans son bas de pyjama. Il s'habille dans l'après-midi se préparant déjà pour son rendez-vous du soir. En temps normal c'est au coucher du soleil mais ce soir il n'a pas envie de rester à socialiser avec ces compagnons. Non il veut être tranquille sans personne pour le sermonner par ce qu'il est tombé malade et par ce qu'il sort la nuit. Il fait encore ce qu'il veut non sang. Il a 400 ans et est le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Roi de soirée de la ville. Magnus arrive rapidement à leur point de rendez-vous. Évidement le garçon n'est pas là.

Magnus s'assoie en bordure de bois et regarde la mer. Stupide pluie. A cause d'elle Magnus ne va pas avoir son tête à tête avec sa sirène. Un long soupir laisse s'échappe de ces lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça dérape d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il n'a toujours pas éclairci le sujet « sexe » pour les sirènes, et au vue de la timidité de la sienne, le sujet va être compliqué à aborder. Ça promet un visage haut en couleur de la part du plus jeune. Ça peut être amusant aussi Alec va surement bafouiller et bégayer adorablement Gêner au plus haut point par les questions indiscrètes que le sorcier ne se gênerait pas de poser. Mais avant d'aborder ce sujet il doit d'abord voir si Alexander va revenir et continuer à apprendre à le connaitre en premier lieu.

Le soleil se couche, éclairant l'océan d'une lueur orangé. Magnus n'a pas quitté les vagues du regard, jouant distraitement avec le collier autour de son cou. Si Alec ne vient pas, il peut toujours s'en servir. Peut-être que comme ça le garçon va se montrer. Le soleil disparaît petit à petit à l'horizon, et aucune trace du garçon. Magnus s'obstine à rester, malgré la fièvre qui monte de plus en plus. Peut-être qu'il a juste eu un empêchement et qu'il va arriver plus tard. Il s'emmitoufle dans son pull, il en met rarement, mais bon là il se les gèle alors bon.

Finalement la nuit est tombé, les vagues s'échoue calmement sur la berge, narguant le sorcier qui n'attends qu'une seul chose, qu'elle lui ramène la sirène. Il s'est vraiment enticher rapidement du garçon. Ce n'est pas très malin, mais que voulez-vous ? Ne dit-on pas que Le cœur à ces raisons que la raison ignore. Magnus soupir une énième fois. Tout ça à cause d'un parapluie. Il va s'en rappeler de cette nuit-là. Toute sa longue vie d'éternel. Magnus regarde finalement les étoiles, essayant de repérer les constellations pour passer le temps. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il a appris à les reconnaître. Peut-être qu'il peut parler de ça avec Alec, si ce dernier se décide à remmener son joli cul recouvert d'écailles ici !

Un bruit dans l'eau fait baisser instantanément les yeux du sorcier, son regard cherchant d'où le son est venu, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans l'espoir de voir l'être tant attendu. Mais il ne vis rien, juste un restant de mouvement sur la gauche montrant qu'il y a bien eu quelque chose là.

Pourquoi la vie est-elle si cruelle ? Lui donner un ange si pur et si beau, et le lui reprendre à peine une semaine plus tard ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une stupide pluie à cause de la quelle il est malade bordel ! Une vague d'éternuement le prit Une foi, deux fois, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tousser. Et manque de vider son estomac tellement sa toue et puissante. Il tente de claqué des doigts pour faire apparaître un verre d'eau mais rien à part de étincelles. Il reprendre laborieusement son souffle.

Magnus regarde sa montre et voit qu'il est tard. Presque minuit Souvent l'heure à laquelle Alec le quitte. C'est foutu, il ne va pas venir. Est-ce que tout est vraiment gâché à cause de cette histoire stupide ? Il est pathétique. Ne va-t-il donc jamais retenir la leçon ? S'attacher bêtement et si intensément ? C'était couru d'avance, il allait forcement s'heurter à un mur. Mais c'est bien plus douloureux que prévue.

Magnus ce lève et va près des vague. Il retente de claqué des doigts et réussi miraculeusement à faire apparaître un verre de jus d'orange. Il sourit et le cale dans le sable. Il tente un autre claquement pour protéger le verre mais échoue de nouveau. Décidément, il se trouve vraiment déplorable ce soir. Il se retourne alors pour rentrer. Une douleur lui empoignant le cœur. C'est pire que ce qu'il pensait. Il ne s'est pas juste enticher du garçon. Ce dernier a réussi à lui voler son cœur.

Il reviendra le lendemain et attendra tout la journée s'il le faut. Et si au coucher du soleil Alec n'est pas la alors il va aller le voir lui-même.

Arriver en bordure du bois Magnus entend un sifflement. Son cœur bat la chamade alors qu'il relève la tête en se retournant vers la mer. L'espoir étreignant son cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Alexander sourit timidement à Magnus alors que le sorcier revient au bord de l'eau. Il est venu ! Mais maintenant, il doit montrer son mécontentement et retenir ce sourire qui veut absolument prendre place sur ses lèvres. Alors que le sorcier allait interroger le garçon sur la raison de son retard, une quinte de toux le prend et il se retourne. Il ne va pas non plus se ridiculiser à cause d'un petit rhume !

Alec, lui, revient se poser sur le sable comme à son habitude, mais il est encore trop loin pour l'atteindre.

Magnus ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le sorcier lui fait un signe de la main, toujours dos à lui, alors que sa toux se calme. Il reprend son souffle et s'assoie finalement à côté du plus jeune.

Où étais-tu ?

Sa voix est rauque à cause de sa toux, mais il ne veut pas prendre le risque de se tourner en ridicule en faisant apparaître un verre, parce que rien ne se produira, mis à part quelques étincelles.

Alec tourne son regard vers la mer et se passe une main sur la nuque, gêné. Magnus, bien qu'heureux qu'il soit venu, ne compte pas lui faciliter la tâche. S'il se montre trop gentil, il pourrait se faire manipuler par la suite.

Je… Max et Will… ils commencent à me poser des questions.

Sur ?

Où je vais tous les soirs.

Et alors ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de venir à la surface comme ça et j'ai dû les semer pour venir. Ils sont coriaces mine de rien.

Cette révélation soulage le sorcier.

Donc ce n'est pas à cause d'hier ?

Alec rougit furieusement et cache son visage dans ces mains tandis que Magnus sourit pour la première fois depuis la veille.

Je suis désolé.

Sa phrase est étouffée par ses paumes mais Magnus parvient quand même à l'entendre.

Pourquoi ?

D'être…. Parti… comme ça…

C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été très agréable.

Désolé. J'ai… c'est bête… mais j'ai… flippé…

Magnus prend les mains du plus jeune et les lui retire de devant son visage. Il est décidément trop faible face à lui.

Ne te cache pas comme ça, chéri. Tu es bien trop agréable à regarder, surtout quand tu rougis.

Alec s'empourpre un peu plus. Magnus sourit et change de sujet, décidant d'épargner le plus jeune. Il ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir peur d'un simple parapluie.

Alors, quand est-ce que tu m'emmènes visiter les fonds marins ?

Quand est-ce que tu m'emmènes visiter la forêt ?

Tu ne peux pas venir sur terre, non ?

Alec laisse un long silence avant de répondre.

Peut-être que je peux.

Magnus hausse un sourcil.

Vraiment ? Comment ?

Je… je ne dois pas parler de ça aux terrestres.

Trop tard, chéri. Tu en as trop dit. Ou plutôt pas assez. Explique-moi.

Et bien… en fait… on peut transformer nos nageoires…

Magnus baisse son regard sur la magnifique queue bleue et noire d'Alec. Intéressant.

Et en quoi ?

Alec roule des yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il trouve les questions de Magnus stupides. Mais il répond tout de même.

En jambes.

Sérieusement ?

Et bien... oui.

Comment ?

Magnus est tout excité d'apprendre enfin un secret sur les créatures marines. Alec rougit et bafouille en répondant.

Il faudrait quelque chose pour me couvrir ensuite.

Magnus hésite, étant donné que sa magie ne répond pas bien à ses demandes.

Je te montrerai une autre fois. Il commence à faire tard.

Je dirais plutôt qu'il est très tôt.

Alec se glissa de nouveau dans l'eau.

Essaie de revenir plus tôt ce soir.

Je vais essayer.

Il plonge sans laisser le temps à Magnus d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. L'asiatique ramasse le verre vide d'Alec et rentre chez lui.

Un fois rentré, Magnus va directement dans sa chambre. Tomber malade, lui ! Avec sa magie en plus ! N'importe quoi ! Magnus soupire et va prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre un peu.

Il va revoir Alec ce soir. Il a donc intérêt d'aller dormir s'il ne veut pas avoir d'horribles cernes sous les yeux. Il termine sa douche et avale une potion avant d'aller se coucher. Il doit rattraper son sommeil de beauté.

Magnus se réveille dans la soirée, à l'ombre du soleil couchant. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant la lumière par la fenêtre avant de brusquement se redresser. Merde ! Il est déjà si tard ! Il doit se dépêcher. Il claque des doigts pour s'habiller mais ne se retrouve pas du tout dans la tenue souhaitée. Ca va le faire. Au moins il est habillé, c'est déjà ça. Il se dépêche de se maquiller manuellement et sort sans prêter attention au regard de ses amis. Tant pis pour la discrétion.

Il marche rapidement pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous et ralentit un peu avant d'arriver, afin de reprendre son souffle. Il regarde la mer pour voir si son petit -enfin façon de parler- apollon est là.

Et oui, il est bien là. Un grand sourire digne du chat de Cheshire prend place sur le visage de Magnus alors qu'il se rapproche doucement du bord. Il aime regarder Alec nager. Quand ce dernier croit que personne ne le regarde, il est gracieux et très souple. C'est une danse envoûtante. Mais lorsqu'il se sait observé, il devient mal assuré et maladroit ce qui est plutôt mignon du point de vue du sorcier.

Ce moment arrive : Alec saute et s'apprête à replonger gracieusement quand il aperçoit Magnus. Il rougit et, au lieu de plonger, fait un plat.

Le sorcier rit doucement et s'approche de l'eau. Il sait qu'Alec peut l'entendre. Ce dernier ne ressort pas tout de suite, sûrement gêné par sa maladresse. Magnus prend donc sa place habituelle et attend que le plus jeune revienne.

Tu ne comptes pas me planter encore une fois, Alexander ?

La tête d'Alec apparaît. Enfin, ses cheveux et ses yeux sortent de l'eau. On peut voir la rougeur sur son visage et Magnus lui fait signe de s'approcher. Il rit quand la tête d'Alec re disparaît sous l'eau. À peine une minute plus tard, il ressort plus près du bord et se glisse sur le sable humide sur le ventre, comme à son habitude, près de Magnus.

Je te propose d'alterner pour les visites du monde de l'autre. Un jour chez l'un, un jour chez l'autre.

Alec tourne un visage curieux vers l'aîné. Il semble réfléchir à la proposition du sorcier. Cela est équitable, mais il va devoir gérer pour éviter son groupe. Non, il connaît bien l'océan, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème Mais il y a de dangereux prédateurs dans la mer.

C'est dangereux sous l'eau.

J'ai vu. Sur terre aussi il y a des dangers.

Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent.

Je connais la terre sur le bout des doigts. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu connais bien la mer aussi.

Non. En effet…

Alors marché conclu ?

Alec hésite encore un peu avant de finalement accepter.

On commence chez toi alors.

Entendu. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu transformes ta nageoire.

Alec rougit et regarde la mer.

Demain, je te ramène un pantalon.

Ok…

Magnus espère que ses pouvoirs seront revenus à la normale, sinon il aura des difficultés à protéger Alec en cas de danger.

Alors Will et Max t'ont encore traqué ?

Alec acquiesce, les yeux rivés devant lui, surveillant l'océan.

Je ne sais pas s'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit, et s'ils savent, ils ne diront rien à nos parents. Mais si un jour je ne viens pas, c'est que j'aurais été pris à sortir en douce.

Tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de tes parents.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Vous avez une mauvaise relation ?

Pas vraiment. Tant qu'on respecte les règles, c'est bon. Ils ne s'occupent pas de nous

Mais ?

Mais rien.

Il y a toujours un mais, Alexander.

Le jeune regarde enfin le sorcier, son regard plongeant dans le sien, cherchant quelque chose. Il dût le trouver car il sourit doucement. Mais pas un de ses sourires qui font briller ses yeux, pas un de ceux qui font s'emballer le cœur de Magnus.

Je suis l'aîné. Ils ont des attentes envers moi. Et j'essaie vraiment de les satisfaire, mais ce n'est jamais assez.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent que tu fasses ?

Je… je dois… succéder à mon père.

Succéder à quoi ?

Ce n'est pas important. Changeons de sujet.

Cela me semble plutôt important.

Non. Ça ne l'est pas.

Magnus décide de laisser passer et reprend le récit d'une de ses aventures. Alec se détend de nouveau et rit au bout d'un moment. Ils finirent leur soirée tranquillement avant de se dire au revoir. Le lendemain, l'aventure allait commencer.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut a tous!

bonne année bonne santé ect...

Je suis désoler pour le retard, mais je pense que bientôt je le serais souvent. bien que je n'ai pas de date pour poster, j'essaie de pas trop espacer avec les trois fics. mais j'ai une vie, et je vais (normalement) commencer un formation en début de mois, qui plus est, ma béta a aussi une vie.

mais voici quand même la suite en espèrent que cela vous plaise!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Magnus prépare l'expédition du soir. Enfin, il a déjà décidé de l'endroit il va emmener Alexander. Non là, son problème, c'est de choisir un pantalon qui sera parfait pour le plus jeune. Après tout il n'a aucune idée de la taille qu'il fait avec des jambes. Compte tenu de son gabarit, il dirait bien pratiquement la même grandeur que lui, à peu de choses près, mais Alexander est bien plus développé musculairement.

Magnus regarde plusieurs pantalons. Il ne doit pas se tromper : sa magie est un peu revenue, mais elle fait encore des siennes **.** Et il doit en conserver le maximum en cas de pépins.

Bon, un en cuir noir, qui risque d'être un peu serré ? Non. Certes, Alec serait superbe, mais le but n'est pas de mettre le garçon mal à l'aise.

Un pantalon trop habillé ferait trop strict et mettrait aussi le jeune dans une situation gênante.

En revanche, il est hors de question qu'il lui ramène un jogging.

Le sorcier tourne son regard vers un jean bleu… Cela ne changerait rien par rapport à la couleur des écailles de la sirène il est assez serré, mais extensible, ce qui permettra à Alec de bouger librement. C'est bon, il va lui prendre celui-là. Il met le pantalon dans le sac qu'il va prendre avec lui, afin de faire semblant d'aller chercher quelques plantes rares pour échapper à la curiosité de ses amis.

Bon ça c'est fait. Pas de veste, Alexander a l'habitude d'être torse nu. Magnus regarde l'heure et enfile la sienne : une veste vert kaki bien cintrée, avec des attaches dans un style militaire sur les épaules. Elle est assortie à son pantalon noir très moulant. Le tout avec une paire de bottes plates grises montant jusqu'à mi- mollet.

Un dernier regard à son maquillage, léger, et ses cheveux toujours coiffés avec style. Il a meilleure mine qu'hier au moins.

Magnus met le sac sur son épaule et noue un foulard autour de son cou. Il sort de sa chambre. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un pas que son meilleur ami et son presque frère l'arrêtent.

\- Ragnor. Raphael. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- On doit te parler, Magnus.

\- Et maintenant.

L'asiatique retient un soupir d'exaspération et retourne dans sa chambre, suivi des deux hommes.

\- C'est important ? J'ai des choses à faire là.

\- Comme sortir en douce pour aller rejoindre une sirène ?

Magnus jette un regard froid au vampire.

\- Comme faire ce que je veux.

\- Magnus, mon vieil ami, tu dois faire attention. C'est une sirène.

\- Je crois que j'avais remarqué ce détail assez visible.

\- Ce qu'on veut dire, c'est qu'il t'a envoûté. Il va t'attirer dans l'eau et te tuer !

\- Tu baisses d'un ton avec moi, Raph'. Et merci de vous soucier de ma sécurité, mais je sais encore prendre soin de moi !

\- On a vu ça avec Camille !

\- Raphael.

Magnus ne dit rien, Ragnor lance un regard d'avertissement à Raphael.

\- Bien je vais mettre les choses au clair, puisqu'il semble que vous avez besoin que je vous le rappelle. Un, je suis chez moi, et je dois sortir en douce. Pourquoi ? parce que mes soi-disant amis veulent régenter mes actions. Deux, j'ai plus de 400 ans ! Il me semble que depuis longtemps, je suis assez grand pour faire mes choix !

Magnus haussa le ton pour empêcher Raphael d'argumenter au sujet de son cœur brisé il y a de cela plus d'un siècle.

\- Et trois, si j'avais dû juger sur l'espèce pour me faire des relations solides, on ne serait pas devenu presque frères toi et moi, Raph'.

Il marque une pause pour bien laisser à son petit speech le temps de faire son effet.

\- Donc, je vais sortir, aucun d'entre vous ne va me suivre, et je vais faire ce que je veux.

\- Si tu reviens le cœur en miette, tu ne viendras pas pleurer vers moi.

Le vampire se lève et sort de la chambre, énervé.

\- Autre chose à ajouter, Ragnor ?

\- Fais attention, on en sait trop peu sur lui. Et tu t'attaches trop facilement.

\- Ça fait plus d'un siècle que je ne me suis pas attaché sérieusement.

\- Je ne te dis pas de ne pas le faire. Juste d'être prudent.

\- Je le suis.

\- J'espère.

Le sorcier plus âgé se lève et sort avec plus de douceur que son ami. Magnus suit et referme sa porte avant de filer en vitesse. Ces deux idiots ont réussi à le mettre en retard. Et s'il veut montrer cet endroit particulier à Alec, il doit d'abord s'assurer qu'ils sont toujours là.

 _Du côté des sirènes_

\- J'aimerais bien savoir quand même où tu vas tous les soirs comme ça ?

Alexander se retourne vers son jeune frère, retenant un gros soupir avant de lui répondre.

\- Je vais juste nager un peu, Max. M'éloigner de tout ça.

Il fait un geste de la main montrant toutes les créatures marines en train de s'agiter dans le palais royal. Le plus jeune tourne son regard vers le spectacle. Les anguilles femelles accrochent des guirlandes fluorescentes alors que les hippocampes mâles s'occupent de déplacer le meuble, sous l'injonction de la grande intendante, une vieille femme pieuvre. Les différentes classes de sirènes s'affairent à l'arrangement des algues, des nappes et des rideaux, ou des aliments, et d'autres encore s'occupent de la vaisselle.

\- C'est sûr que y'a de l'animation.

\- Et tu sais comme j'aime la solitude.

\- Ça va devenir compliquer.

\- Je sais.

\- Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais ce que tu vas faire.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

\- C'est étrange, ton coquillage a disparu.

\- Je… je l'ai égaré.

\- Toi, égarer quelque chose de si important ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Alec.

\- Loin de moi cette idée.

Les deux garçons se détournent quand une des sirènes tourne son attention vers eux. Alec regarde vers la surface. L'heure tourne et il faut qu'il se débarrasse de son petit frère s'il veut pouvoir aller voir son sorcier.

\- Je dois aller voir maman. On se reparle plus tard.

\- Fais attention, les autres aussi ont remarqué ton changement.

Alec fait un signe de la main à son frère avant de filer dans les couloirs du palais, prenant un gros détour pour ne pas éveiller davantage les soupçons de son frère. Décidément, ils se sont donné le mot aujourd'hui : ce matin-là, Will l'a interrogé alors qu'ils étudiaient ensemble, ensuite ce fut Izzy qui glissa pleins de sous-entendus dans leur conversation, et maintenant il se fait arrêter par Jace. Alec retient un juron suite à la frustration alors que Jace l'appelle. Il va encore être en retard ce soir.

 _Retour sur terre_

Magnus est assis dans le sable, Alec n'est pas encore là, et le soleil commence à disparaitre à l'horizon. Est-ce qu'il va encore devoir poireauter pendant des heures ? Il devrait peut-être partir et laisser Alec attendre cette fois, s'il vient.

En même temps, rien ne lui garantit qu'il reviendra s'il ne le trouve pas là dans la soirée. Magnus s'allonge en croisant les bras derrière sa tête et regarde le ciel. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il glisse petit à petit dans le sommeil, trop absorbé dans des scénarios mettant en scène sa jeune sirène.

Quand il se réveille, la nuit est tombée. Il fait froid et les étoiles ne sont pas visibles : le ciel est recouvert de nuages d'orage. Il frôle l'arrêt cardiaque en tombant sur deux orbes indigo qui le regardent. Le propriétaire des deux perles bleues détourne le visage en rougissant, tandis que Magnus s'assoit, souriant devant la gêne évidente du plus jeune.

Alec s'est hissé hors de l'eau pour pouvoir être à hauteur du sorcier. Sa queue est encore humide, mais pas énormément, ce qui indique qu'il est sorti depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Un peu.

Magnus regarde sa montre. Onze heures. Bon, pas de temps à perdre.

\- Bien ! Alors montre-moi tes belles jambes chéri.

Alec rougit et concentre son attention sur le sorcier.

\- Tu ne vas pas me regarder faire, hein…

\- Bien sûr que si. Je veux voir comment ça se passe.

\- Mais je vais être nu !

\- Raison de plus.

Un sourire narquois prend place sur le visage du sorcier, alors que le plus jeune devient complètement écarlate. Magnus ramasse son sac et sort le pantalon pour Alec.

\- Tu as juste à cacher la partie intime.

Alec prend le pantalon et cache le haut de sa queue avec. Il ferme les yeux et soupire. Une petite lueur bleue entoure alors toute sa queue et ses reins, ainsi que le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le bleu pâlit doucement vers le blanc, la forme des écailles se dissout doucement pour laisser apparaître une peau lisse et aussi blafarde que le reste du corps d'Alec. Magnus est bouche bée devant ce spectacle.

Une fois la peau apparue, la queue se scinde en deux, laissant place à une paire de jambes, et les nageoires rétrécissent pour devenir des pieds. La lueur bleue s'estompe et Alexander ouvre les yeux en laissant un léger soupir passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Une fine pellicule de sueur est apparue sur sa peau. La manœuvre semble fatigante.

Magnus regarde son corps, fasciné. Ses yeux longent la forme des jambes de l'autre. Visiblement, les sirènes n'ont aucune pilosité, hormis leurs cheveux. Alec se racle la gorge, gêné et encore plus rouge qu'avant, le regard obstinément tourné vers l'océan. Magnus rit doucement et se retourne. Il entend Alec se lever et commencer à mettre le pantalon. Il peut l'entendre râler et n'arrive pas à se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu as besoin.

\- Magnus !

Le plus jeune cache ses parties intimes avec ses mains, laissant le pantalon glisser du peu qu'il a réussi à le mettre. Le sorcier, retenant un rire, s'agenouille devant lui et l'aide à glisser ses pieds, remontent le pantalon en place. La sirène, lui, est complètement rouge, de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'au torse. Magnus sourit alors qu'Alec se retrouve obligé de retirer ses mains pour que Magnus puisse attacher le vêtement.

\- Voilà, chéri.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil aguicheur et prend sa main avant de le tirer à sa suite.

\- Allons-y maintenant, sinon on va tout rater.


	11. Chapter 11

Me revoilà!

je suis une fois encore, désoler du retard. toujours comme d'habitude. le travail et la syncro avec ma beta son compliquer.

Mais j'espère que ce petit chapitre va vous plaire.

Et pour information, les créature son soit tirer d'image trouver sur le net, soit tirer de mon esprit.

* * *

Chapitre 11

 _\- Allons-y maintenant, sinon on va tout rater._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va rater ?

Magnus prend la main d'Alec et le conduit à travers les bois. Sa marche est mal assurée, Magnus adapte donc son rythme pour lui. Il répond à chaque question du plus jeune. Alec est toujours calme en apparence, mais l'excitation peut s'entendre dans sa voix et ses yeux brillent à chaque découverte. Apparemment Alexander a un penchant pour les petites bêtes mignonnes à fourrure douce. Magnus se fait une note mentale de lui présenter le Président Miaou un jour.

\- C'est une surprise et on y est presque.

Ils arrivent finalement à destination : une petite clairière au milieu des bois. Les buissons sont de couleurs pastel, variés et semblent fait de nuages.

On peut voir un groupe de petits animaux, des canidés, avec de grandes oreilles. Leur pelage est comme les buissons, divers, changeant d'un individu à l'autre leur fourrure d'une couleur, striée d'une seconde, et une longue bande de poils le long de la colonne, de la même couleur que les stries. Deux petites ailes aux niveaux des épaules, Ils ont des yeux jaunes, en fente comme des serpents.

Ils jouent les uns avec les autres, se courant après, se sautant dessus et roulant au sol. . Certain s'envole pour échapper à leur chasseur. Certain s'envole pour échapper à leur chasseur. Ils rappellent des chatons qui jouent.

Alexander regarde les créatures les unes après les autres, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Magnus est comblé. Des petites créatures mignonnes comme celles-ci ne pouvaient que plaire au plus jeune.

\- Ce sont des fénards. De petits hybrides, un croisement entre un renard et un félin.

\- Ils sont beaux. Qu'est-ce que renard et félin ?

\- Félin regroupe plusieurs animaux avec des caractéristiques communes. Et le renard est un canidé. Je te les montrerai quand on en croisera.

Alexander sourit en regardant un jeune sauter sur un autre et rouler ensemble pas très loin de leurs pieds.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaie d'en caresser un ?

\- Ils ne vont pas se sauver ?

\- J'ai commencé par eux car ils sont très sociaux.

Magnus s'accroupit et tend la main vers les deux créatures.

\- Les jeunes sont les plus faciles à approcher. Moins méfiants. Mais Maman veille toujours.

Le sorcier relève la tête et observe les autres fénards, repérant deux femelles le toisant du regard, une rose rayée violet et une orange rayée jaune. Surement les mères. Alec s'accroupit à côté de lui, remarquant que les deux petits semblent intéressés par les bijoux du plus vieux.

\- Apparemment tes bijoux plaisent.

Magnus lance un petit regard espiègle au jeune homme.

\- Vraiment ? Et ils te plaisent ?

Alec comprend qu'il a dit un truc gênant mais n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. Il hausse un sourcil et répond.

\- Oui.

Magnus rit doucement.

\- Ces petites bêtes aiment particulièrement l'argent. Malheureusement, comme le monde marin, on connaît assez peu les animaux du monde obscur. Pourtant ces petits gars ont des capacités intéressantes.

\- Quel genre ?

\- Regarde.

Magnus prend un de ces bracelets en argent et le tend aux deux créatures qui se rapprochent.

Le petit vert s'avance et renifle le bijou avant de s'en emparer et filer avec.

\- Des voleurs ? Ce n'est pas extraordinaire.

Magnus se met à rire doucement.

\- En effet, ils sont de sacrés petits chapardeurs, mais regarde plutôt.

Alec fait comme demandé et retourne son attention sur le petit fénard vert. Plusieurs autres s'intéressent à son butin. Après moult courses et petites bagarres, le petit fripon s'assoie sur un des buissons, de la même couleur que lui mais plus pastel. Il dépose son trophée devant lui et pose sa patte dessus, observe ces congénères sous la bienveillance de sa mère. Alexander remarque alors que le bijou se met à briller. La lumière s'estompe et le bracelet est maintenant devenu nuage, plus foncé que le reste du buisson. Le petit commence alors à le gratter.

\- Il transforme l'argent en nuage.

\- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des nuages. Selon leur couleur, ils ont différentes propriétés, que ce soit comme ça, au naturel ou utilisé dans la magie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Le second fénard se dresse le long des jambes de la sirène et renifle son bras. Alec sourit et tend sa main pour le caresser. Le chapardeur le laisse faire et profite de son attention pour lui voler son bracelet au biceps et déguerpir avec. Magnus rit de la mine surprise du plus jeune, tandis que ce dernier se met à rougir.

\- Pas extraordinaire, hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bouger.

\- Et ce n'est qu'un petit.

Alec grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'il se relève.

\- Tu veux que je le récupère ?

\- Non. Laisse-lui.

Soudain, un sifflement strident se fait entendre. Magnus hausse un sourcil et regarde Alec.

\- Tu dois rentrer, je parie ?

\- Non… ce n'est pas une sirène…

\- Une autre créature marine ?

\- Je ne pense pas, je ne reconnais pas ce son.

Magnus regarde les fénards se rassembler dans leur buisson nuageux. Plus aucun n'est en cerveau tourne, essayant de savoir quelle créature peut faire un tel son et apeurer les fénards.

\- Ne restons pas ici. Viens.

Le sorcier attrape la main du plus jeune et l'entraîne à sa suite, plus rapidement qu'à l'aller alors que plusieurs hypothèses se forment dans son esprit.

\- On n'est pas venu par-là, Magnus.

Le jeune sirène montre la direction opposée au sorcier.

\- Je sais, chéri.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne suis pas encore sûr. Mais les fénards n'aiment pas ça. Alors on s'éloigne.

\- Je croyais que tu connaissais parfaitement l'endroit ?

\- C'est le cas, mais pas tous les occupants. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu es avec le grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Et ?

\- Tu m'offenses, chéri.

\- Tu t'es fait battre par une Gallulla.

\- Eh bien, l'eau n'est pas vraiment mon élément, mon cher. Mais sur terre, on peut se retrouver face à un dragon, rien ne t'arriverait.

La curiosité d'Alexander semble une fois de plus attisée.

\- Un dragon ? Comme les nôtres ?

\- Je suppose. Je ne sais pas comment sont les vôtres.

Alec semble peu satisfait de sa réponse. Un second sifflement plus proche et plus fort se fait entendre, interrompant les deux hommes dans leur conversation. Magnus relève la tête vers le ciel.

\- Je pense savoir ce que c'est.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Sais-tu que la curiosité a tué le chat ?

La sirène fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Une expression terrestre.

\- Dis-moi juste ce que c'est ?

\- L'expression ? Et bien un chat est mort d'avoir été trop curieux.

\- Je vais mourir ?

\- Peu de gens savent qu'il y a une suite : la satisfaction l'a ramené.

\- Donc il n'est pas mort.

\- Non. Le chat s'est attiré beaucoup d'ennuis à être curieux mais une fois qu'il a été satisfait, il est revenu.

\- Alors… satisfais-moi…

Le satisfaire ? Magnus ne désire rien de plus, même s'il doute qu'Alexander sous-entendait cela. C'est l'occasion de se renseigner lui aussi.

\- Comment vous faites pour vous reproduire ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu veux savoir une chose, je t'en demande une autre. Comme ça, on sera tous les deux satisfaits.

Alec rougit.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose.

\- Quelle est la différence ? Tu es curieux de la terre, moi de la mer.

Le jeune s'empourpre un peu plus alors que la détermination prend place dans son regard.

\- Toi d'abord.

\- C'était un Ilusy.

\- Oui et ?

\- Tu m'as demandé juste ce que c'était. À toi.

\- Il est dangereux ?

Magnus peut voir qu'Alec cherche à éviter sa question. Ses joues sont toujours écarlates. Ce garçon va être sa perte.

\- C'est si gênant que ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Si tu me l'expliques en détail, pas en trois mots, je t'emmène voir un Ilusy. D'accord ?

Alexander mordille sa lèvre, incertain, son regard passant de Magnus à la forêt, puis au sol à ses pieds, avant de revenir sur le sorcier. Ce dernier attend, il commence à savoir qu'Alec a besoin de temps quand il part sur des sujets un peu embarrassants pour lui.

\- Okay. Mais d'abord l'Ilusy.

Magnus redresse un peu la tête et pince un peu ses lèvres.

\- On vient déjà de répondre à ta question.

\- Et je répondrais aux tiennes. En revenant sur la plage ?

Magnus observe le jeune homme. Alec arrive déjà à obtenir ce qu'il veut, même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il sait déjà qu'il va accéder à sa demande. Mais Alec ne va-t-il pas se dérober au moment de répondre à ses questions ?

Le sifflement de l'Ilusy résonne dans la forêt. S'ils ne vont pas rapidement vers la source, il risque de le rater…

\- Bien, mais ensuite tu répondras à toutes mes questions. Aussi gênantes soient-elles.

Alec acquiesce et regarde le sorcier à travers sa frange. Son regard doux fait chavirer le cœur du sorcier. Il ne doit pas savoir l'effet qu'il a sur lui.

\- Allons-y alors, il ne va pas nous attendre.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

 _\- Allons-y alors, il ne va pas nous attendre._

Magnus fait demi-tour, déviant légèrement du chemin qu'ils viennent de prendre. Il claque des doigts, enclenchant sa magie, et envoie une vague sur plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il réitère régulièrement la manœuvre pendant bien une demi-heure. Alec attend calmement en le suivant, sans dire un mot. Il ne veut pas gêner le sorcier.

 _-_ Il est là. Regarde.

Magnus montre une branche d'arbre en hauteur : l'Ilusy est là. Les yeux d'Alec se dilatent sous la surprise et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Là se trouve un petit lapin blanc, avec une queue de lion et des ailes de colombe. Le bout de ses ailes comme celui de ses oreilles, ainsi que ses yeux et le plumeau à l'extrémité de sa queue sont noirs. Ses quatre pattes sont dotées de griffes aussi acérées que les serres d'un rapace. Ses yeux sombres ont la même forme que ceux d'un faucon.

 _-_ Il est adorable.

Un petit sifflement répond au compliment du jeune homme.

 _-_ Ils aiment les compliments, mais ils peuvent te piéger dans une illusion plus vraie que nature si tu ne fais pas attention. Ils peuvent également te mordre. Ils sont omnivores. Il aime autant manger de petites souris qu'un fruit bien frais. Très peu acceptent le contact avec l'homme mais tu peux essayer. Il suffit de tendre ton bras sur le coté, mais sans gant, il risque de te blesser avec ses serres.

Alec sourit, tend son bras comme Magnus vient de lui conseiller et regarde le petit Ilusy. Il attend. Mais l'animal ne semble pas bouger.

 _-_ Essaie avec ça.

Magnus claque des doigts et fait apparaître un fruit, un abricot. À la base, il voulait une fraise, comme quoi sa magie n'est pas encore décidée à lui obéir correctement. Il donne le fruit à Alec. Ce dernier le tend doucement à l'animal. L'Ilusy observe depuis sa branche et renifle l'air. Il finit par s'envoler et se poser sur le bras d'Alec. Il renifle encore une fois le fruit avant de le saisir entre ces pattes et de le manger. Alec sourit et caresse doucement la tête de l'animal.

L'Ilusy s'envole une fois son fruit terminé. Magnus profite de ce moment pour voir les yeux d'Alec briller. Le plus jeune hausse un sourcil en remarquant l'attention du sorcier. Magnus se contente de lui sourire avant de reprendre le chemin de la plage. Alexander le suis sans rien ajouter.

Magnus peut presque sentir la gêne d'Alec grandir au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de la plage.

Le sorcier retourne s'asseoir près des vagues. Alec le rejoint et s'assoie à côté de lui, ses deux jambes repliées, et ses bras entourant ses genoux écartés, alors que ses chevilles sont croisées. Ils savourent tous les deux le doux son des vagues s'échouant sur le sable.

 _-_ Alors ?

 _-_ Hum…

Magnus rit doucement.

 _-_ Comment les sirènes se reproduisent elles ?

 _-_ Comme vous. Un mâle, une femelle, un bébé.

 _-_ Merde, dire que je croyais que vous faisiez ça entre mâles !

Alec prend instantanément une couleur écarlate et bafouille. Magnus rit de bon cœur à sa réaction, faisant un peu plus rougir le jeune.

 _-_ Je rigole, Alexander. Mais sérieusement, concrètement ? Je sais qu'il faut un mâle et une femelle. La question c'est comment vous faites ? Je n'ai vu aucun organe génital quand tu étais sirène.

Alec décroise ses chevilles, mais garde ses jambes pliées. Il joue avec le sable entre ses doigts.

 _-_ On prend forme humaine. C'est trop compliqué et dangereux sous l'eau.

 _-_ Et vous ne passez à l'acte uniquement pour la reproduction ?

 _-_ Et bien non… sur ce point, on n'est pas différent de vous.

 _-_ Donc l'amour existe aussi chez vous ?

 _-_ Évidement.

Retour du petit roulement des yeux suite à une question jugée stupide. Magnus sourit et enchaîne :

 _-_ Et niveau couple ?

Alec tourne son regard vers le sorcier, ne comprenant pas sa question. Il hausse un sourcil et fait ce petit mouvement avec les lèvres qui donne à chaque fois envie au sorcier de l'embrasser.

 _-_ Les sirènes n'ont qu'un partenaire pour la vie, une fois qu'ils l'ont choisi et qu'ils ont « consommé ».

 _-_ Mieux vaut ne pas se tromper alors.

 _-_ Non.

 _-_ Vous êtes tous hétéro ?

 _-_ Non. Il n'y a pas vraiment de jugement à ce niveau-là, sauf dans la famille royale.

 _-_ La famille royale ?

 _-_ Oui. On a un roi et une reine.

 _-_ Comment sont-ils ?

 _-_ Avec leur peuple, ils sont bons, mais fermes. Tant que les lois sont respectées, tout va bien. Mais les sanctions sont sévères.

 _-_ Comment ils se nomment ?

 _-_ … Maryse et Robert Lightwood.

Magnus fit une pose dans ses questions. Robert est le nom qu'ils ont utilisé lors de leur première rencontre. Et Isabelle l'a appelé père, donc... Il est en train de draguer le prince de l'océan !

 _-_ Et en tant que parents ?

Alec reste silencieux. Son regard braqué sur les vagues. Ses mains ont resserré leur emprise sur le sable.

 _-_ Tu es l'héritier, n'est-ce pas ?

 _-_ Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

Magnus se tourne vers lui et le plaque sur le sable, un bras de chaque côté de la tête d'Alec, son visage très proche. Alec retient son souffle, son regard captivé par celui de Magnus.

 _-_ Ça ne change absolument rien pour moi.

Sa voix est profonde et rauque. Alec sourit doucement, cette rougeur de nouveau présente sur ses pommettes. Magnus n'y tient plus et colle ses lèvres aux siennes, l'embrassant doucement. Alec ne le repousse pas, mais met un petit moment à réagir. Il passe ses bras autour de la nuque du sorcier, l'empêchant de se retirer et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Magnus mordille sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès. Alec halète, entrouvrant ses lèvres. Magnus glisse alors sa langue dans l'antre de son apollon, tout en prenant appui sur son bras gauche, lui permettant alors de glisser son autre main sur le torse du plus jeune. Il rompt le baiser et embrasse sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou. Il suce une petite partie de peau, laissant ses doigts s'attarder sur le mamelon du plus jeune, arrachant un gémissement exquis de ses lèvres.

Alec répond avec toute sa passion, montant une main dans les cheveux du sorcier, l'autre bras restant enroulé autour de sa nuque, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Alec rit doucement quand Magnus caresse une petite zone sur son flanc gauche. Le sorcier se redresse légèrement et sourit contre les lèvres de la sirène.

 _-_ Chatouilleux, chéri.

Ce n'est pas une question. Le petit tortillement du plus jeune quand Magnus effleure cette zone suffit comme preuve. Le sorcier n'attend pas de réponse et reprend possession des lèvres d'Alec avec fougue, ses mains découvrant le sublime corps de _sa_ sirène.

Un sifflement surprend les deux hommes qui sursautent. Magnus se redresse en même temps qu'Alec, restant malgré tout à cheval sur ses jambes. Il caresse la joue d'Alec voyant bien à son regard, braqué sur l'océan, qu'il va partir incessamment sous peu.

Alec tourne son regard vers le sorcier et lui sourit doucement. Magnus, lui, refuse d'ouvrir la bouche en premier. Le temps qu'Alec hésite à lui parler, c'est du temps de gagné à ses côtés. Ce dernier chuchote le nom du sorcier, fermant les yeux sous la tendresse de sa caresse. Magnus en profite pour ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, en douceur.

 _-_ Je dois partir.

Magnus soupire contre ses lèvres en appuyant leurs fronts ensemble. Alec a ses bras enroulés autour du dos de Magnus et baisse son visage pour le cacher dans son cou. Plusieurs sifflements se font entendre plus proche. Le plus jeune se sépare alors du plus vieux. Magnus se laisse tomber sur le sable à côté de lui, sur le dos, et l'observe déboutonner le pantalon. Ses joues rouges montrent sa gêne. Magnus glousse, mais ne détourne pas le regard, puisque Alec ne lui demande pas. Le plus jeune finit de retirer le vêtement toujours assis au sol. Magnus ne peut, ni ne veut, empêcher ses yeux d'admirer la courbe des fesses d'Alec. Ce dernier cache ses parties intimes avec les mains et ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur sa queue de poisson. La lueur bleue réapparaît autour de ses jambes. Elles fusionnent ensemble avant de reprendre leur couleur initiale, les écailles apparaissant petit à petit à travers la peau. Magnus remonte son regard sur le visage de sa sirène et voit ses sourcils se froncer, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents. Une perle de sang apparaît alors qu'il relâche sa lèvre. Cela fait se relever le sorcier.

 _-_ Alexander ?

 _-_ Ça va.

 _-_ Ça te fait mal ?

Le plus jeune rouvre ses yeux bleus et plonge dans ceux d'or du sorcier. Magnus caresse sa joue.

 _-_ Les écailles qui repoussent ne sont pas vraiment agréables.

Magnus l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, suçant sa lèvre à l'endroit où il se mordait deux secondes plus tôt. Il finit par libérer le plus jeune et l'aide à retourner dans l'eau.

 _-_ Demain, on va chez toi.

Alec acquiesce.

 _-_ Bonne nuit, Magnus.

Sans attendre de réponse le plus jeune retourne dans son monde. Magnus peut alors entendre ses sifflements répondre aux autres.

 _-_ Bonne nuit, Alexander.


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoici avec la suite de Mermaid.**

 **Je suis désolé, ce chapitre n'est pas corriger. je le mettrais quand ma béta 'aura renvoyer sa correction.**

 **j'espère que se chapitre vous plaira quand même/**

 **Mermaid sera en plusieurs saison, celle-ci a 17 chapitre. ( sauf si je modifie d'ici là) donc la première partie touche presque à sa fin.**

 **bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Magnus a passé la matinée à dormir. Ses rêves de plus en plus torrides. Il se réveil en sueur à la suite d'un d'entre eux. Malgré les révélations d'Alec, sont engouement pour le jeune adonis ne s'est pas amoindris. Etre lier a vie avec la même personne, surtout si s'est Alexander, ne serais pas un problème. Loin de là. Depuis le temps qu'il cherche une vraie relation, durable et sérieuse. Qui ne fonctionne pas à sens unique. Non les problèmes sont, un, leurs différence de monde. L'un d'eux devrait quitter les siens pour vivre avec l'autre. Deux, Alec est l'héritier des mers ! Enfin au moins l'héritier royal pour son peuple. A savoir si les sirènes sont les rois des mers ou non. Trois, Le rois et la reine. Ça, ça va être compliqué. Quatre, Alexander a certes répondu ardemment à ses baisers la veille, mais rien ne prouve qu'il veuille Magnus comme compagnon à vie. Magnus laisse échapper un long soupir. Pourquoi la vie ne peut-elle jamais être simple ?

 ** _Sous la mer_**

Alec est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il observe l'agitation en bas. Les préparatifs sont de pire en pire. Il redresse son regard vers la surface, ses pensées se tournant inexorablement vers leur aventure de la veille, les petites créatures qu'il a découvertes avec Magnus. Magnus lui-même… et leurs petites séance de baiser sur la plage. Alec rougit en repensent à ce qu'il on fait. Il sait parfaitement qu'il devrait arrêter et repousser le sorcier. Lui contrairement à ces congénères devait se trouver une femelle est engendrer le prochain héritier des mers, enfin trouver, on lui avait déjà trouvé à sa place et imposé. Il devra s'unir à elle dans quelques jours et lui faire un petit. Ce sera impossible. Il ne ressent rien pour les femelles en général. Comment est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui faire un petit ? Sans compter qu'il n'a jamais vue sa future compagne. Alec soupir et tourne son attention vers la porte de sa chambre. Jace entre sans frapper comme toujours et viens se poser à côté de lui, laissant sont corps flotter comme en apesanteur.

\- Tu devrais refuser.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.

\- Tu dois parler à Robert et Maryse.

\- Je ne peux pas Jace. Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne le toléreront pas de moi.

\- Et ton sorcier ?

Un Blanc suit la remarque de Jace alors qu'Alec s'évertue à éviter son regard doré, le reportant une nouvelle fois vers la surface.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot. Tu sors tous les soirs au crépuscule.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu lui as donné ton coquillage Alec !

Cette fois si l'héritier rougit violemment. Jace l'avais aidé à sortir Magnus des algues des Gallulla. Il c'est plutôt occuper de leurs botter les fesses pendant que lui insufflait de l'aire à Magnus avant de le ramener à la surface. C'est là que Jace avait récupérer le coquillage d'Alec qui coulais dans les profondeurs.

\- Alec, tu devrais refuser.

\- Et qui va devoir le faire à ma place ? Izzi ? Max ? aucun d'eux ne veux du trône non plus. Et je ne vais pas le leurs imposer par mon égoïsme.

\- Je ne te demande pas de renoncer au trône, mais de renoncer à cette femelle. Mec, tu n'as jamais été plus souriant que depuis qu'on a rencontré ce groupe de terriens !

\- Et si on parlait de toi et t'a rouquine ? tu vas aussi te faufiler tous les jours la voir. Et ton coquillage a aussi disparue.

\- Ha ! tu avoues te faufiler voir ce sorcier.

\- J'ai rien avoué du tout

\- T'en fais pas Izzi et Max sortent aussi régulièrement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Chut. Izzi va me tuer si elle sait que je t'ai parlé. Elle tourne autour de cet homme fée, je ne sais pas encore si elle veut en faire son diner ou non.

\- Et Max qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ?

\- Il va avec elle et parle avec l'autre sorcier. Apparemment il s'y connait en littérature. J'ai décroché à ce moment-là. Mais revenons à notre problème. Tu dois refuser.

\- C'est trop tard Jace, elle arrive aujourd'hui.

\- On s'en fiche ! d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu vas dire au sorcier ?

Alec ne répond pas à son frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui dire ?

\- Je dois concevoir un héritier avant la fin de la saison.

\- Tu peux très bien le faire avec lui

Alec rougit encore une fois violemment. Son frère est vraiment trop direct. Il est vrai que chez eux les male peuvent autant porter un enfant que les femelles…

\- Me sort pas des excuses à la con sur sa soit disant stérilité. Ce ne sera pas un problème avec une sirène et tu le sais. Tu dois juste dresser t'es nageoires et aller parler aux parents. Commence par refuser la femelle sans parler du sorcier.

Les pensé d'Alec dérivent une fois encore. Ce soir ce sera à lui d'emmener Magnus sous la mer et lui montrer un petit bout de son monde.

\- Will ?

Jace se mit à rire

\- Will, t'en fais pas pour lui, il a déjà décidé.

\- Décidé quoi ?

\- Le gars argent, il m'a dit qu'il l'a choisi et qu'il va s'unir à la première occasion. Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai une déesse à aller voir.

Jace commence à partir et ce retourne avant de quitter.

\- Et Alec, si tu es lié à lui ils ne pourront plus rien faire.

Jace quitte la pièce sans laisser le temps à son frère de répondre. Alec penche sa tête en arrière l'appuyant contre le mur en corail. Magnus ne sait rien du monde marin, même s'il acceptait de parler à ces parents, rien ne garantis que le sorcier accepte de s'unir a lui pour le reste de leurs vie, et rien ne lui dis que Magnus accepte de lui faire un gosse, dans les quelques semaines à venir. Alec inspire un bon coup. Bon oublier les problèmes de royaume et d'héritier et partir pour voir Magnus.

Alec sorti par la fenêtre et partit assez loin du palais, maintenant qu'il sait que ces frère et sœur sont occuper à se faufiler eux même. Le jeune hériter pris la direction des profondeurs, une technique qui fonctionne assez bien pour distancer les Rorqual ces sont des orques avec quatre membres, des pattes, et leur peau et strier comme le pelage d'un tigre. Alec sait qu'il en a deux qui le suivent régulièrement depuis quelque temps. Protection indispensable selon sa mère. Mais lui se fiche de tout ça. Il connaît la mer sur le bout des nageoires, il s'élance donc dans les profondeurs et commence à prendre de la vitesse. II est temps de larguer les gros bras.

 ** _Retour sur terre_**

Magnus c'est maquiller légèrement et à coiffer ces cheveux avec la magie. Il observe son reflet dans le miroir. Plus simple que d'habitude, mais ne va pas détruire une de ces tenue de grand luxe dans la mer, eau salé et fatal pour sa garde-robe. Sa Magie et pratiquement remise. Encore un ou deux flop mais sinon ça va. Il repasse dans sa chambre. Regard ou en est le soleil dans sa course vers la lune et sourit en voyant qu'il est bien descendu dans le ciel. Il attrape sa veste en jean simple et sort de sa chambre. En commencent à parti il tombe sur Raphaël et Ragnor en pleine dispute.

\- T'es aussi inconscient que Magnus ! dios mio.

\- Je n'ai pas à me justifier envers toi Raph, et on ne parle que littérature.

Magnus sent le besoin d'intervenir. Surtout avec la comparaison de son presque frère.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Ragnor sort aussi voir une sirène cette idiot.

\- Laquelle

\- Le petit vert. Max.

\- Vraiment ?

Le petit frère d'Alexander, Magnus n'ai pas sûr que ce dernier le prenne très bien.

\- Où est passé le « c'est une sirène. On en sait trop peur sur lui. » ?

\- Je ne cherche pas à le mettre dans mon lit.

\- Je vous laisse à votre querelle, je dois y aller.

Magnus ne leur laisse pas le temps de répondre et file, hors de question d'être en retard. Arriver à leur plage Magnus s'assoie à sa place et attend. Il est encore en avance. Espérons qu'Alec puisse venir.

Magnus commence à s'ennuyer, il s'allonge dans le sable, croisant ces bras derrière sa tête il recommence à penser à la veille. Un sifflement le tire finalement de ces pensé, le faisant se redresser. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il peut voir la nageoire d'Alec percer l'eau à plusieurs mètres de là. Un sourire s'étire sur les lèvres du sorcier alors que le plus jeune sort enfin sa tête de l'eau. Le soleil est pratiquement coucher maintenant. La sirène se glisse sur le sable comme à son habitude, ses écailles mouillées, brillant à la lueur des derniers rayons du soleil.

Son sourire timide fait faire un bon au cœur de Magnus qui ne s'embête pas avec de la gêne. Il se penche vers le plus jeune et ravis ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Alec rougit et répond avec la même fougue que la veille. Faisant rire le sorcier contre ses lèvres tentatrices.

\- Bonsoir chéri.

\- Bonsoir.

Magnus ne peux s'arrêter de sourire devant le comportement adorable du plus jeune. La petit moue lorsque Magnus se sépare de lui et la gêne sous son regard. Magnus se prépare à lancer ces sorts pour entrer dans la mer avec sa sirène mais ce dernier l'arrête.

\- J'ai bien mieux que ça.

Magnus hausse un sourcil, interrogeant silencieusement Alec. Ce dernier rougis et tourne son regard vers la forêt, évitant consciencieusement le regard du sorcier.

\- Il faut que tu te déshabille et vienne dans l'eau.

\- Voyons Alexander. Si tu voulais me voir nu il suffisait de demander.

Alec s'empourpre un peu plus son visage complètement écarlate, tirant jusque sa poitrine. Il retourne dans l'eau en bafouillent des phrases sans vraiment de sens avant que Magnus ne rit.

\- Je rigole ange. Détend toi.

Magnus dépose sa veste et commence à déboutonner sa chemise, Le regard d'Alec se déplace enfin des vagues pour se relever sur la peau d'or qui apparait petit à petit. Il ne perd pas sa couleur carmin alors que Magnus laisse tomber sa chemise avec sa veste et commence à détacher sa ceinture, puis le bouton de son pantalon. Le regard d'Alec ne quitte plus les mains du sorcier qui apprécie énormément l'attention. Il se retient d'ailleurs de tous commentaires, qui vaudraient une nouvelle vague de malaise à la sirène et une perte d'attention de ce délicieux regard sur sa peau mordorer. Finalement les chaussures et le pantalon rejoigne sa veste sur le sol le laissant dans ces sous-vêtement. Alec est comme paralyser devant lui seul ces yeux suivent le mouvement des muscles du sorcier, sa bouche s'entrouvre alors qu'il oubli presque de respirer.

\- Respire chéri.

Alec détourne le regard alors qu'il reprend son souffle. Magnus passe ses pouces entre sa peau et l'élastique de son boxer rose flashi et commence à les baisser.

\- Tu peux continuer à regarder, ça ne me dérange pas.

Seul le bruit du vêtement tombant sur ceux déjà au sol indique à Alec que Magnus est maintenant complétement nu. Il refuse obstinément de retourner son regard sur le sorcier. Un bruit d'eau indique que Magnus Marche dans les vagues attirent l'attention du plus jeune. Sa rougeur augmente considérablement en admirant le corps nu du sorcier entré doucement dans l'eau. Seul son coquillage est encore présent autour de son cou. Magnus rit doucement en arrivant au niveau de la sirène. L'eau arrivant à mi-hauteur de son torse.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

Sa voix et douce faisant frissonner le plus jeune qui n'est pas en état de répondre par des mots, il se contente alors d'un mouvement de tête et colle ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier. Magnus pose ses mains au niveau des hanches d'Alexander.

Alec entour la nuque de Magnus avec ces bras alors que ce dernier sent sa queue s'enrouler autour de ces jambes. Les écailles sont fraîches contre sa peau. Le baiser s'intensifie de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tout deux besoin de respirer. Front contre front, Magnus parle presque en chuchotant craignant de briser le moment s'il parle normalement.

\- Pas que cette activité me déplaise, mais on en a d'autres de prévue ce soir.

Alec sourit doucement et décolle son front du sien.

\- Ferme les yeux et ne les rouvres que quand je te le dis.

Magnus fais comme demander. Si Ragnor et Raphaël avait raison pour Alec, la sirène n'aurait alors aucun mal à le tuer maintenant. Alec colle son torse contre celui de Magnus, garde un bras autour de sa nuque et descend l'autre dans les bas du dos de Magnus. Il ressert la prise de sa queue sur les jambes de Magnus les forcent à ce coller l'une à l'autre et recolle ses lèvres contre celle du sorcier. Le mouvement de queue du plus jeune fais alors perdre l'équilibre du plus vieux qui ne peux rien faire contre la poigne de la sirène. Les deux glissent dans l'eau. Magnus se débat, paniqué, pour retourner à la surface, rouvrant ses yeux dans la manœuvre. Il ne voit absolument rien qu'une lueur bleue violacer autour d'eux lui brulant la rétine. Alec le tiens fermement. Une vague apaisante le submerge et il referme les yeux. Finalement il sent le corps chaud d'Alec se décoller du sien et sa queue se dérouler de ces jambes.

\- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

 _Alec colle son torse contre celui de Magnus, garde un bras autour de sa nuque et descend l'autre dans le bas du dos de Magnus. Il ressert la prise de sa queue sur les jambes de Magnus, les forçant à se coller l'une à l'autre et recolle ses lèvres contre celles du sorcier. Le mouvement de queue du plus jeune fait alors perdre l'équilibre du plus vieux qui ne peut rien faire contre la poigne de la sirène. Les deux tombent dans l'eau. Magnus se débat, paniqué, pour retourner à la surface, rouvrant ses yeux dans la manœuvre. Il ne voit absolument rien de plus qu'une lueur bleue violacée autour d'eux. Un vague apaisante le submerge et il referme les yeux. Finalement il sent le corps chaud d'Alec se décoller du sien et sa queue se dérouler de ses jambes._

 _\- Tu peux rouvrir les yeux._

Et il le fait. Il se rend compte qu'il respire sous l'eau mais pas par la bouche. Non, il respire grâce à des branchies presque invisibles dissimulées derrière ses oreilles, presque au-dessus. Ses mains sont comme celles d'Alec, légèrement palmées entre les doigts, détail visible seulement de prés. Son buste n'a pas changé. Le changement le plus flagrant est ses jambes, elles sont réunies en une queue de sirène. Ses écailles sont d'un rouge bordeaux légèrement violacé au niveau des hanches et se dégradent vers le noir en descendant. Les nageoires sont plus pointues que celles d'Alec, faisant penser à la queue d'un requin. Les écailles se fondent parfaitement avec son ventre en forme de V, bas sur ses hanches.

Magnus finit de s'inspecter du regard et redresse sa tête vers Alexander, lui aussi absorbé dans la vue d'un Magnus fucking hot en sirène. Le sorcier attend, patiemment, que le plus jeune sorte de sa transe. Il n'essaie pas encore de bouger. Les yeux bleus d'Alec remontent lentement le long de son corps, s'attarde sur ses hanches, puis au niveau de son torse, son cou, ses lèvres, avant de finir par se planter dans les yeux de Magnus. Le plus jeune s'empourpre une fois de plus mais sourit.

 _-_ Essaie de bouger ta queue.

 _-_ Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'où elle est passée.

 _-_ Magnus !

Magnus rit de bon cœur à la réaction du plus jeune avant d'essayer de mouvoir sa queue de sirène. L'eau ne semble plus si froide comme ça. Sa vue est meilleure, il peut voir à bonne distance et même où ses yeux ne voient pas, il arrive à « voir » quand même.

 _-_ Comment je peux voir sans mes yeux ?

 _-_ C'est un peu comme un radar. Des ondes si tu veux. Quand tu sauras les émettre, tu verras encore mieux. C'est de l'écholocation.

 _-_ Evidemment, je le savais.

Alec rit doucement, une mélodie encore plus douce sous l'eau.

 _-_ Allez, essaie de te déplacer. On ne pourra pas visiter grand-chose si tu n'arrives pas à te mouvoir.

Magnus amorce un mouvement de sa queue, mouvement plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait prévu puisqu'il se retrouve propulsé plus loin. Le choc sur son visage doit être visible car Alec rit une nouvelle fois. Le plus jeune passe plus d'une heure à apprendre à Magnus à se servir de sa nageoire.

Alec prend la main de Magnus et l'entraîne avec lui.

 _-_ N'oublie pas, doucement, comme si tu caressais l'eau avec tes jambes.

Il guide le sorcier à travers les eaux peu profondes.

 _-_ Alors qu'as-tu en réserve pour moi, Alexander ?

 _-_ C'est une surprise.

 _-_ Une bonne surprise ?

 _-_ Oui

 _-_ Bonne comment ?

 _-_ Tu verras.

On peut entendre un rire dans la voix du plus jeune, clairement amusé par le comportement quelque peu enfantin du sorcier. Leurs mains restent liées tout le long du chemin. Ils finissent assez profond dans la mer, vers une zone où les algues dégagent leur propre lumière verte de jade. L'endroit ressemble à une grande plaine, les algues ondulent avec le sens des courants. Magnus écarquille les yeux en voyant une tête de zèbre, avec des oreilles en nageoire pointue, noires et blanches avec une pointe de jaune. La tête sort des algues en les broutant. Elle continue sur un cou et des pattes avant normales de zèbre. Seule différence, sa crinière est remplacée par une crête avec de longues pointes noires, chacune reliées par une fine membrane blanche. La partie inférieure est longue et en queue de poisson, le dos longé de nageoires de même couleur que celle des oreilles, jusqu'au bout de sa queue, se terminant comme la queue de sirène d'Alec. Ses zébrures partent du dos et s'arrêtent à mi-chemin de son ventre, et elles ne sont pas régulières mais en vague comme des éclairs. L'animal fait deux fois la taille d'un cheval. Il est époustouflant. Magnus se retrouve à poser sa question comme à bout de souffle devant la grâce de l'animal.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _-_ Ce sont des Vénébras.

 _-_ Il est magnifique.

 _-_ Ils sont nos montures, mais tu ne peux les monter que s'ils t'acceptent.

 _-_ Vous avez besoin de montures ?

 _-_ Besoin non, mais ils sont plus rapide que nous et on fatigue moins si on doit parcourir des millions de nageoire à travers l'océan, c'est mieux.

 _-_ Des millions de nageoires ? C'est une unité de mesure ?

Alec acquiesce.

 _-_ On a parcouru un centaine de nageoires depuis ta plage. Tu veux le toucher ?

 _-_ **Et s'il ne m'accepte pas ?**

Alec roule des yeux, faisant comprendre qu'il trouve son inquiétude stupide.

 _-_ Viens.

Il attire Magnus avec lui plus près du vénébra. Il s'arrête à une légère distance de l'animal et émet un doux sifflement mélodieux. La bête tourne son attention sur Alec et s'ébroue comme un cheval. Magnus a un mouvement de recul mais Alec tient fermement sa main. Il tend celle libre vers l'animal et lâche un nouveau sifflement. Le vénébra incline le bout de son nez vers sa main et le sent avant de souffler fortement et de redresser sa tête. Alec sourit et tourne son regard sur le sorcier.

 _-_ On va monter.

 _-_ Monter ? Je ne crois pas.

 _-_ Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

Alec penche légèrement et adorablement sa tête sur le côté. La question de la sirène est innocente, mais elle ne manque pas de piquer le sorcier dans sa fierté malgré tout.

 _-_ Peur ? Bien sûr que non.

 _-_ Alors pourquoi pas ?

Magnus ne trouve pas d'argument pour refuser la demande de son petit adonis et se résigne donc à le suivre. Il émet un soupir dramatique.

 _-_ Bien. Que dois-je faire ?

Magnus ne regrette finalement pas de céder en voyant un sourire illuminer les traits de sa sirène bleue. Alec caresse le vénébra sans la moindre once de peur. Magnus suit le mouvement et tend la main à son tour, mais avec plus d'hésitation. Il finit par toucher l'animal qui est extrêmement doux, et ne bouge pas. Alec lâche finalement la main du sorcier et le fait se placer en parallèle avec le dos de la bête avant de se placer dans la même position dans le dos du sorcier. Il y a des sortes de longues lianes de chaque côté de la tête de l'animal. Alec les attrape et place les mains de Magnus devant les siennes.

 _-_ Accroche-toi fermement, ça ne lui fera pas mal.

Magnus fait comme il lui est demandé.

 _-_ Prêt ?

 _-_ Bien sûr.

En fait, pas du tout. Magnus est intérieurement mort de trouille, et en même temps complètement excitée par cette nouvelle aventure. Alec émet un nouveau sonet le vénébra se met en mouvement. Le plus jeune passe l'un de ses bras autour du ventre de Magnus et le plaque contre lui, tout le long de son corps jusqu'au bout de leurs nageoires. Magnus est aussi plus grand qu'Alec, même sous cette forme.

 _-_ Les deux hommes frissonnent au contact.

 _-_ Essaie de suivre ses mouvements. Mieux on se coordonne avec lui, plus la nage sera fluide.

 _-_ Si c'est tout ce que j'ai à faire pour que tu te colles à moi chéri...

Alec rougit à la remarque mais ne dit rien de plus. Le vénébra accélère progressivement et Alec produit un nouveau sifflement. L'animal change alors de direction.

 _-_ Je vais te montrer autre chose.

Le vénébra les conduit à l'endroit souhaité par la sirène bleue et repart dès que les deux l'ont lâché. L'endroit est sombre même pour la vue des sirènes. Alec prend la main de Magnus pour ne pas le perdre.

 _-_ À partir de maintenant, plus un mot, sinon on ne pourra pas les voir.

Magnus accepte et suit Alec, essayant de voir ce que la sirène veut lui montrer. Un petit moment passe sans qu'il ne voie quoi que ce soit. Alec s'arrête et Magnus fait pareil. Des petits sons, que Magnus ne sait comment identifier, se font entendre. Magnus dirige son attention vers les bruits et ressert sa main sur celle d'Alec. Il n'est absolument pas rassuré en se souvenant du géant Oream -qu'Alec a qualifié de bébé en passant- et qu'un truc plus gros encore le chassait. Alec sert sa main en retour, et finalement ça commence.

Différents flashs de couleur à une bonne centaine de mètres d'eux : des petits hippocampes, aussi gros que la main, bougent les uns autour des autres, chacun laissant une traînée luminescente de couleur derrière lui, formant ainsi une toile d'aquarelle sublime. Les hippocampes sont différents de ceux connus des terrestes. Ils ont plus de voiles, certains ont une corne sur le front, d'autre ont de grandes nageoires sur les côtés, certains ont une longue queue voilée. Ils sont tous sublimes. Magnus ressent une symphonie d'émotions en les regardant.

Le spectacle de leurs danses et chant dure longtemps et finit par émouvoir le sorcier, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Alec presse alors sa main et commence à nager vers le haut. Magnus est contraint de suivre même s'il voudrait continuer à regarder des heures durant. Les hippocampes deviennent de petits points et Magnus s'apprête à protester. Alec réagit plus vite, plaque sa main sur sa bouche, se remet à hauteur du sorcier et capte son regard dans le sien, détournant l'attention de ce dernier des petits hippos.

Alec lui sourit doucement, retire sa main des lèvres du sorcier et met son index devant ses propres lèvres, faisant comprendre au plus vieux de ne rien dire. Il reprend sa nage silencieuse. Magnus sent ses émotions se calmer et revenir à la normale, son attention se portant sur un spectacle tout aussi fabuleux à ses yeux. Alec nage légèrement devant lui, leurs mains toujours jointes, ses hanches se mouvant gracieusement, le faisant avancer doucement, son corps suivant l'ondulation montrant chacun de ses muscles en mouvement. Alec s'arrête et se retourne finalement vers le sorcier.

 _-_ Alors ? C'est beau, non ?

Magnus ne détourne pas son attention du corps du plus jeune.

 _-_ Beau est un euphémisme.

Son regard remonte doucement sur le corps de la sirène qui rougit en comprennent que le sorcier ne parle pas des hippocampes.

 _-_ Oh, les hippocampes ? Oui, c'était assez émouvant.

Pour une fois, Alec n'attend pas les questions du sorcier pour l'éclairer un peu plus.

 _-_ Ce sont des équomotus. Il ressemble aux hippocampes terrestes mais ils ont des capacités surnaturelles.

 _-_ En rapport avec nos émotions, je suppose ?

 _-_ Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas parler. Ce que tu as ressenti devant leur danse n'est rien comparée à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire s'ils avaient remarqué ta présence.

 _-_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ?

 _-_ Ils t'auraient envoûté et se seraient nourri de toutes tes émotions jusqu'à te vider complétement de toute sensation. Au mieux tu deviens amorphe, au pire tu meurs.

 _-_ Il n'y a pas de créature pacifique dans l'océan ?

 _-_ Si. Mais… elles ne sont pas pour autant inoffensives.

 _-_ Tu en es une.

Magnus réplique d'une voix rauque, en se rapprochent d'Alec. Cela fait un moment qu'il se retient d'embrasser le plus jeune. Alec sourit doucement.

 _-_ Je suis une sirène. On est le plus puissant prédateur des mers.

 _-_ Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Magnus ne se retient pas plus et embrasse la sirène à pleine bouche, le serrant contre lui par la taille. Alec répond avec la même passion, ses bras s'enroulant autour de la nuque du sorcier. Magnus profite de l'enthousiasme du plus jeune pour redécouvrir son torse. Ses mains remontent le long des abdos toniques, tirant un frisson à la sirène qui rompt le baiser, gardant les yeux fermés.

 _-_ On devrait retourner sur la plage. Tu vas bientôt récupérer tes jambes.

 _-_ À une condition.

Alec rouvre les yeux et retient son souffle en voyant les yeux de chat du sorcier. Un long frisson parcourt sa colonne alors qu'il se rappelle de respirer.

 _-_ Laquelle ?

 _-_ On reprend ce qu'on est en train de faire une fois sur place.

Alec sourit en rougissant.

 _-_ D'accord.

Alec reprend la main de Magnus et se retourne avant de céder à ses envies et d'embrasser encore le sorcier. Il tient fermement la main de Magnus et s'élance à pleine vitesse à travers les vagues.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Quelques jours passent sur le même rythme, chacun dévoilant un peu plus son monde à l'autre avant de terminer la soirée à s'embrasser avec plus ou moins de désir. Ce soir, ils sont sur terre. Alec a découvert de nouvelles créatures, mais contrairement aux autres nuits, son enthousiasme est moindre, son esprit occupé par ses problèmes. Il a parlé avec ses frères et sœur de son intention de s'unir au sorcier, auquel il n'a encore rien dit d'ailleurs.

Ses frères et sa sœur ont été intenables en apprenant que leur grand frère s'est enfin ouvert à quelqu'un et ils avaient balayé le problème du mariage avec désinvolture. Izzy avait tout de suite commencé à choisir des ornements pour son frère alors que Max, lui, s'occupait de briefer son frère sur la manière de s'y prendre avec le sorcier. Qu'il devait envoyer chier le mariage et suivre son cœur. Alec a parfaitement adhéré à l'idée, mais restait encore à affronter ses parents… après avoir exposé la situation au sorcier.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe dans cette jolie tête ?

Alec redresse la tête en sursautant, sorti soudainement de ses pensées. Il est allongé dans l'eau comme à son habitude, sur le ventre, la nageoire dans la mer. C'était le moment ou jamais.

\- Je dois te parler.

Magnus se tend. Ce n'est jamais bon quand quelqu'un commence une conversation comme ça. La sirène va sûrement lui dire qu'il arrête là, que ce fut amusant mais que maintenant il veut passer à autre chose. Lui qui avait pensé comme un idiot que c'était sérieux entre eux, qu'Alec semblait ressentir la même chose que lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

Sa réponse est bien moins chaleureuse que d'habitude. Alec se tend aussi, ne s'attendent pas à ce genre de réaction de la part du sorcier. Le jeune semble encore plus mal à l'aise et ne le regarde plus dans les yeux. Magnus serre les lèvres. Il a visé juste. Mais il n'est pas du genre à se faire jeter alors il décide de prendre les devants. Cependant Alec est plus rapide.

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander. Genre… super important.

Magnus hausse un sourcil, ce que le plus jeune ne remarque pas, trop absorbé à regarder le sable devant lui. Ce n'est généralement pas cette phrase qui suit quand on veut quitter quelqu'un. Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal que le jeune ait parlé avant lui. Magnus attend en silence qu'Alec parle.

\- Je voudrais… qu'on s'unisse… toi et moi…

Les joues d'Alec sont maintenant écarlates alors qu'il regarde le plus âgé droit dans les yeux.

\- S'unir ? Comme ?

\- Pour la vie.

\- Tu veux t'unir avec moi ?

Alec semble un peu plus hésitant, perdant le peu d'assurance qu'il avait rassemblé. Le sorcier ne semble pas emballé par l'idée.

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie je comprendrais… après tout, on vient de mondes très différents… tu as eu plus d'aventures que je ne peux l'imaginer et moi je n'en ai absolument pas… et…

Magnus décide d'arrêter la jeune sirène dans sa tirade et le rassurer.

\- Si tu es sûr de toi, je serais ravi de m'unir à toi.

\- Je devrais sûrement te raconter tout avant que tu n'acceptes.

\- Rien ne me fera changer d'avis, chéri.

Alec a un sourire éblouissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redresse sur ses mains, se hissant à hauteur du sorcier. Il colle ses lèvres aux siennes dans l'intention de l'embrasser doucement, mais Magnus ne l'entend pas comme sa et le retient d'une main derrière sa tête, approfondissant le baiser et tirant un doux gémissement de la sirène. Il finit par relâcher le plus jeune qui est à bout de souffle. Magnus rit doucement avant de demander.

\- Et tes parents ?

Alec se sort un peu plus de l'eau et s'assoie à côté du sorcier.

\- Je vais leur dire que je refuse de me marier avec la femelle qu'ils m'ont choisi, et si on est déjà liés à ce moment-là, ils ne pourront rien y faire.

\- Quand est prévu ton mariage ?

Alec semble nerveux soudainement. Et détourne son regard du sorcier, le reportant sur ses écailles, jouant avec ses doigts à dessiner leurs contours.

\- Alexander, quand?

\- C'est… dans deux jours ?

Sa réponse sonne plus comme une question alors que Magnus hausse les sourcils, le regard dirigé sur les vagues.

\- Deux jours ? C'est…

\- Ouais… je sais… c'est court…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

\- ...J'avais la trouille... Izzy m'a chassé à coups de nageoire pour que je vienne te parler au lieu de me cacher dans les abysses…

Magnus sourit en imaginant la scène. Il note mentalement de remercier la jeune sirène rouge pour son aide. Il prend deux minutes pour assimiler les informations. Alec devait se marier, mais il refuse afin de lier sa vie à la sienne. Magnus est certain qu'il y a encore autre chose, mais un pas à la fois.

\- Comment on fait ?

Alec lève un regard interrogateur vers le sorcier, son petit air perdu le rend adorable.

\- Pour se lier, chéri. Je ne connais pas encore tous vos uses et coutumes.

Alexander rougit violemment jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, tandis que le sourire de Magnus augmente. Il n'y a que le sexe qui peut faire s'empourprer ainsi le jeune mâle. Il décide de le taquiner un peu plus. Magnus glisse son doigt doucement le long de la peau d'Alec, remontant de son poignet jusqu'à son épaule avant de le redescendre doucement dans son dos, le long de sa colonne. Le plus jeune frissonne au contact et s'embrase un peu plus quand le doigt de Magnus arrive au niveau des écailles de sa queue.

\- Alors ? Si on a que deux jours, ce serait bien que je sache ce que je dois faire.

Alec cache son visage dans ses mains avant de répondre, sa voix étouffée par ses paumes.

\- On doit s'accoupler… devant témoin…

Magnus hausse encore une fois les sourcils. Devant témoin ? Certes, le sorcier a un côté exhibitionniste, mais…

\- Que veux-tu dire par « devant témoin » ?

\- Une seule femelle, présente, pas forcément à côté, on n'est même pas obligés de la voir et elle non plus, mais elle doit être là. Elle sifflera un chant silencieux. Et la magie opérera pendant l'acte.

\- Un chant silencieux ?

\- Les sifflements seront si bas qu'on ne les entendra pas.

\- Je suppose que puisqu'il faut un sifflement, la femme doit être une sirène.

Alec acquiesce.

\- Il y a des conditions particulières à remplir ?

\- Dans notre cas, savoir lequel à l'ascendance dominante sur l'autre.

\- Et on va le déterminer de quelle manière ?

Alec fait ce petit mouvement avec ses yeux quand Magnus demande quelque chose qu'il estime stupide.

\- Simple. Tu préfères dessus ou dessous ?

\- J'ai effectivement une préférence, mais toi ? Tu préfères quoi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Comment tu nous vois alors ?

Alec rougit une énième fois en bafouillant sa réponse. Magnus arrive à comprendre et sourit.

\- Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, chéri.

\- Je dis…

Alec inspire et remonte son regard face à celui du sorcier.

\- Toi… dessus…

Magnus se penche vers la sirène et l'embrasse langoureusement.

\- Quand veux-tu faire ce lien ?

Magnus caresse d'un doigt la pommette rougie du plus jeune.

\- Maintenant ?

Magnus sourit devant l'impatience évidente du plus jeune.

\- On n'a pas de sirène femelle sous la main.

\- Il se pourrait qu'Izzy soit quelque part… pas loin… à surveiller que je ne me sauve pas en frémissant de la nageoire.

Magnus hausse encore un sourcil alors qu'Alec se met à siffler. Peu de temps après, un autre sifflement lui répond. Alec rougit avant de répondre au son.

\- Elle va le faire. Et elle va faire en sorte qu'on ne la voit pas.

\- Quelle sœur attentionnée.

Alec ferme les yeux. Magnus lui laisse la place, reconnaissant maintenant la transformation de son presque amant. La sirène se retrouve complètement nu sous le regard du sorcier et rouvre les yeux. Magnus le dévore du regard, pour une fois qu'il ne se cache pas derrière ses mains.

\- Tu es magnifique. Où va-t-on le faire ?

Alec s'empourpre une fois encore, mordant sa lèvre. La plage est l'endroit idéal pour sa première fois. C'est leur endroit à eux. La ligne entre la mer et la terre.

\- Je… je voudrais ici… sur la plage…

Magnus claque des doigts et une couverture douce apparaît sous le jeune homme, avec une seconde pliée sur le côté.

\- Faire l'amour sous les étoiles, quoi de plus romantique ?

Magnus se penche en parlant. Il se met à califourchon sur les jambes d'Alec. Il entreprend de dévorer ses lèvres, ses mains commencent de douces caresses sur son torse. Alec frissonne et entoure le dos du sorcier de ses bras, caressant des doigts le long de sa colonne, par-dessus sa chemise.

\- Tu es trop habillé, Magnus.

* * *

FIN!

XD non, y'a encore une suite, mais pour la prochaine fois.

un petit commentaire ferais plaisir.


	16. Chapitre 16

WARRNING!

Lemon dans ce chapitre!

bonne lecture a ceux qui aime. les autre vous pouvez attendre le prochain chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 16

 _\- Tu es trop habillé, Magnus._

Magnus sourit et remonte ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille d'Alec, effleurant sa peau tout le long du chemin. Il attrape son lobe entre ses dents, arrachant un doux gémissement des lèvres de la sirène. Magnus a bien l'intention de prendre son temps. C'est la première fois d'Alec, il ne va pas la gâcher par précipitation.

 _-_ Patience, chéri. On a toute la nuit.

Magnus suce la peau derrière l'oreille du plus jeune, tirant un autre son, des plus sexy, de ses délicieuses lèvres. Magnus entreprend de faire un beau suçon dans cette zone. Il aime marquer son territoire. Et Alec est à lui maintenant, même si le lien n'est pas encore fait.

Alec ne reste pas sans rien faire, ses mains s'activant à retirer la chemise du pantalon de Magnus avant de se glisser dessous, explorant la peau douce du sorcier, cartographiant chaque courbe qu'il touche. Ses yeux sont fermés alors qu'il se laisse guider par l'expérience du plus âgé.

Magnus continue de découvrir lentement la gorge d'Alec avec ses lèvres tandis que ses mains, elles, explorent le moindre millimètre de peau de son dos, savourant les frissons qu'il tire du garçon. Magnus allonge Alec sur le dos et lui sourit doucement. La sirène est tendue mais se laisse glisser sur le dos, sur la douce couverture.

Magnus effleure son torse délicatement.

 _-_ Il n'y a rien de particulier à faire avant ?

Alec répond d'un mouvement négatif de la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour le moment. Le sorcier se place entre ses jambes, plaçant celles-ci de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il remonte lentement ses mains le long des cuisses du plus jeune. Alec frissonne et se tortille adorablement sous le toucher, les joues plus rouges que jamais. Mais son regard ne lâche plus le sorcier qui entreprend de détacher un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Le sorcier savoure le désir du plus jeune augmenter à chaque centimètre de peau révélé. Magnus a un sourire joueur alors qu'il enlève complètement sa chemise. Alec est dur devant lui, les jambes écartées, sa peau couleur neige contrastant dans le noir de la nuit, et faisant ressortir ses joues rougies. Ses yeux bleus brillent de mille feux, et ses cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal, lui donnant un air sauvage et complètement débauché qui ne manque pas d'allumer le sorcier.

Magnus lèche sa lèvre en admirant le corps d'Alec.

 _-_ Tu es sublime.

Alec s'empourpre un peu plus encore alors qu'il attrape Magnus par la nuque, le forçant à revenir vers lui. Chuchotant contre ses lèvres « tais-toi » avant de l'embrasser passionnément, sa seconde main remonte dans les cheveux du sorcier. Magnus tressaille et un gémissement s'échappe de leurs lèvres alors qu'Alec roule des hanches, frottant leurs deux érections ensemble. Magnus se cale sur son avant-bras. Son autre main retourne explorer le corps du plus jeune, provoquant des frissons sur sa peau pâle.

La sirène gémit quand les lèvres de Magnus descendent dans son cou, lèchent la zone avant de le mordre. Assez fort pour le marquer, mais pas assez pour percer la peau. Ses lèvres se referment sur la zone meurtrie avant d'y faire un suçon. Sa main, elle, glisse le long de son aine, faisant se cambrer Alec dans ses bras et gémir son nom de la plus exquise des façons.

 _-_ Magnus… s'il te plaît.

Magnus fredonne en réponse, sa bouche descend maintenant jusqu'à un de ses tétons, embrassant et léchant la peau le long de son parcours. Il tire doucement le bout de chair avec ses dents. Il entreprend de le sucer, alors qu'Alec est accroché à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps commence à trembler et ses lèvres émettent de délicieux sons pour les oreilles du sorcier.

Magnus fait glisser ses lèvres en direction du second bouton de chair et lui fait subir le même traitement qu'à son jumeau. Alec est complétement perdu dans les sensations de plaisir que lui fait ressentir le sorcier. Il sent le passage des lèvres de Magnus sur sa peau, comme un chemin de feu incandescent, l'excitation montant en lui alors que son érection fièrement dressé lui fait mal tellement elle est tendue. Un petit sifflement de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge quand Magnus mordille une parcelle de peau sur son flan. Le sorcier rit doucement contre sa peau, lèche le tour de son nombril avant de mimer l'acte qu'ils vont faire dans quelque temps. Cela chauffe un peu plus la sirène qui gémit des plaintes au sorcier.

 _-_ Magnus… s'il te plaît…

Sa phrase est entrecoupée par des gémissements plus ou moins intenses.

 _-_ Que veux-tu Alexander ?

La voix du sorcier est roque et Alec peux sentir son souffle sur son bas ventre, si près de son sexe. Il redresse la tête et peux voir le sourire provocateur du sorcier, sa bouche si proche de son érection. Alec lève ses hanches pour faire comprendre ce qu'il veut. Magnus reprends ses baisers, descendent à l'injonction de ses jambes et son ventre, il évite minutieusement son sexe. Il descend ses lèvres jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses fermes, où il place une traînée de suçons sur chacune d'elles. La sirène laisse sa tête retomber en arrière en gémissant à chaque sensation ressentie. Chaque vague de désir déferle en lui comme un raz de marée. Magnus lève la jambe droite d'Alec et s'attaque au creux sous son genou, tirant un son de pur plaisir du plus jeune. Et un sourire sur ses lèvres à lui. Petit à petit, il trouve les zones érogènes d'Alec et les mémorise minutieusement. Il compte bien s'en servir contre lui plus tard.

Alec, lui, comprend que Magnus ne fera ce qu'il veut que s'il le lui demande explicitement. Ses joues chauffent encore plus si c'est possible alors qu'il bégaie sa demande.

 _-_ Magnus…

 _-_ Oui, mon ange ?

Mets ta bouche…

Magnus embrasse sa cuisse sans quitter du regard ses magnifiques yeux bleu envoûtants.

 _-_ Où ?

 _-_ Tu le sais.

 _-_ Mais je veux que tu le dises, chéri. Que veux-tu exactement Alexander ?

La voix de Magnus est comme un ronronnement. Alec gémit plaintivement.

 _-_ Je veux que me tu suces.

Magnus rit doucement et redescend la jambe d'Alec contre sa hanche. Il passe ses avant-bras sous les cuisses du plus jeune, se sert d'une de ses mains pour tenir les hanches d'Alec contre la couverture, l'autre caressent son flan alors qu'il prend soudainement son sexe en bouche. Alec siffle sous la surprise et le plaisir, ses hanches retenues contre le sol. Ses mains descendent automatiquement dans les cheveux du sorcier alors qu'il écarte plus ses jambes. Magnus gémis à la sensation de ses cheveux tirés. Sa langue entreprenant de faire perdre la tête au plus jeune, il descend un peu plus sa tête, refoulant un réflexe nauséeux alors que l'érection d'Alec se retrouve enfoncée plus profondément dans sa gorge. Il peut sentir le goût salé du liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur sa langue. Magnus intensifie ses suçons et ses mouvements. La sirène tremble. Il profite que l'attention d'Alec soit focalisée sur ces nouvelles pour lubrifier magiquement ses doigts et en glisser un dans son anus. Alec se tortille de plaisir et ne semble même pas se rendre compte que le doigt du sorcier est maintenant entré dans son corps.

 _-_ Magnus… je vais….humm…

Magnus ne s'arrête pas et entre un second doigt en lui. Alec crie alors qu'il touche sa prostate et jouit dans la bouche du sorcier. Ce dernier avale toute la semence d'Alec quand celui-ci se libère dans sa bouche. Le plus jeune a les yeux fermés et reprend son souffle. Magnus remonte jusqu'à lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Alec n'est absolument pas dégoutté de se goûter sur la langue du sorcier, il trouve même ça chaud. Magnus, qui le détendait toujours avec ses deux doigts, en glisse un troisième, et Alec grimace contre ses lèvres pécheresses. Magnus recommence alors à mordiller et à sucer son cou et son oreille. Alec, lui, recommence à gémir. Son corps est sur stimulé par le plaisir, et ils n'ont même pas encore attaqué l'étape majeure. Alec bande de nouveau après quelques minutes de ce traitement plus qu'agréable.

 _-_ Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire en ce moment, chéri.

Alec gémit en réponse, bien incapable d'aligner deux mots cohérents. Magnus l'embrasse tendrement en retirant ses doigts. Il se redresse sur ses genoux et commence à détacher son pantalon. Alec se redresse rapidement et repousse ses mains, faisant sourire son presque compagnon. Il veut le déshabiller lui-même. Alec retient son souffle en voyant que Magnus ne porte pas de sous-vêtement et son rougissement fait son grand retour. Magnus caresse les cheveux du plus jeune avec une infinie tendresse, et se relève pour retirer complètement son bas. Alec se charge également de le lui retirer, depuis sa place, assis sur le sol. Magnus lève ses jambes l'une après l'autre, permettant finalement à la sirène de jeter son vêtement et ses chaussures avec le reste sur le sable.

 _\- C_ es chaussures valent une fortune, chéri.

 _-_ Elles ne te servent à rien maintenant.

Magnus rit et revient s'agenouiller entre les jambes d'Alec, posant une main derrière sa nuque, et l'embrasse tout en le rallongeant, le couvrant de son corps. Magnus se redresse légèrement, attrape les jambes d'Alec sous les genoux et les lui relève, exposant ses fesses à sa vue. Magnus lèche une nouvelle fois ses lèvres et se place à l'entrée d'Alec.

 _-_ Ça va faire un peu mal.

Il plante son regard dans celui de la sirène et entre en lui doucement, laissant le temps au plis jeune le temps de s'adapter. Alec siffle d'inconfort et essaie de se détendre. Magnus lui laisse le temps de s'habituer, il caresse son érection d'une main. Ses lèvres repartent à l'assaut dans cette zone si sensible dans son cou. Alec a enroulé ses bras autour des épaules du sorcier et cache son visage dans son cou. L'excitation reprend rapidement ses droits sur son corps, faisant peu à peu disparaître la douleur. Il commence à bouger ses hanches, en gémissant le nom du sorcier. Magnus comprend le message et se redresse une nouvelle fois, commençant de lents mouvements, gardant ses coudes sous les genoux d'un Alec frémissant de plaisir.

 _-_ Magnus… plus…

Magnus sourit et relâche ses jambes. Il se rallonge au-dessus de lui, prend appui sur son avant-bras, posé à côté du visage de son ange. Il l'admire, son visage reflète tout le plaisir qu'il lui fait ressentir. Son autre main descend entre leurs corps et s'enroule autour du sexe d'Alec. Magnus embrasse la tempe d'Alec et accélère ses coups de hanche. Un sourire triomphant s'étire sur ses lèvres quand Alexander se cambre en criant de plaisir. Magnus garde l'angle, il frappe sa prostate sans pitié, faisant perdre pied à sa sirène. Sa main suit la cadence de ses hanches. Les cris d'Alec résonnent sur la plage, accompagnés des gémissements réprimés du sorcier.

 _-_ Alexander, regarde-moi. Montre-moi ces beaux yeux bleus.

Alec rouvre ses yeux, brumeux sous l'ivresse des émotions qui inondent tout son être. Magnus se penche et l'embrasse passionnément.

 _-_ Tu es si serré.

Alec gémit en réponse. Il s'accroche au dos du sorcier, le griffant dans la manœuvre. Magnus sent que sa sirène est sur le point d'atteindre son apogée.

 _-_ Viens pour moi, chéri.

Il chuchote à son oreille, avant de mordre cette petite zone si sensible juste dessous. Alec se cambre encore une fois en criant son nom, jouissant entre leurs deux corps. Il resserre inconsciemment ses muscles autour de la queue de Magnus, qui grogne, et continue de pousser en lui, s'enfonçant le plus possible. Alec se redresse comme il peut et s'attaque au cou de Magnus, son corps tremble encore de son orgasme. Il caresse le corps du sorcier qui jouit à son tour, profondément enfuit dans le corps de sa sirène. Il est sien maintenant. Magnus se ressaisit et embrasse Alec tendrement alors qu'un léger voile bleu les entoure, les mains du plus jeune montant et descendant sur ses flans, dans une caresse apaisante. Quand Magnus rompt le baiser, il pose son front contre celui d'Alec. Il se retire finalement de son corps, lentement pour ne pas blesser son amour, laissant son sperme couler librement entre les jambes d'Alec. Ce dernier rougit en sentant le liquide s'écouler un peu. Magnus lève la main, prêt à les nettoyer en claquant des doigts, mais Alec l'arrête, saisissant sa main dans la sienne, ses joues encore plus empourprées.

 _-_ Laisse…

Magnus sourit et mordille son lobe avant de parler encore une fois contre son oreille, le faisant frémir.

 _-_ Tu aimes ça, chéri?

Alec acquiesce et le sert contre lui, cachant son visage écarlate dans son cou.

 _-_ Tu es mien maintenant.

 _-_ Et toi à moi.

Magnus rit doucement et l'embrasse sur ses cheveux avant de se rallonger à côté de lui. Il l'attire dans ses bras. Le lien entre eux se fait ressentir alors qu'un long sifflement se fait entendre dans la nuit. Alec se tend et rougit furieusement, se nichant contre le sorcier. Ce dernier les recouvre avec la seconde couverture en riant doucement.

 _-_ Ta sœur ?

Alec acquiesce.

 _-_ Oui… elle peut être très… intrusive…

Magnus ricane alors que le plus jeune fait mine de le frapper contre le torse.

 _-_ Ce n'est pas drôle. S'il elle n'avait pas été là, elle m'aurait harcelé pendant des jours pour connaître tous les détails.

 _-_ Repose-toi, chéri. Je compte bien te faire profiter d'un second tour avant l'aube.

Alec sourit contre son torse en fermant les yeux.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjours à tous.

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de cette longue absence. j'ai été déborder et dans l'impossibilité de poster.

Mes examens étant terminer aujourd'hui je vous poste la suite de mermaid. qui malgré mon retard n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta. pour ceux qui la lise je vais aussi essayer de poster la suit de TIERS. je n'ai malheureusement pas eux le temps d'écrire la suit d'Idris académie.

Voici la fin de ma première saison de mermaid. en espèrent que personne ne soit déçu. Bonne lecture a tous!

* * *

Chapitre 17

Alec est plus souriant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Son bonheur complète grâce à un sorcier pailleté. Mais aujourd'hui le sourire de la sirène est moins brillant que ces deux derniers jours. Il ne peut plus reculer. Le mariage va avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Il doit parler à ces parents avant. Leur avouer qu'il est gay, qu'il refuse de se marier avec la femelle qu'ils ont choisi est qu'il est lié à une créature de la terre.

Alec nage en rond dans sa chambre son esprit tournant dans tous les sens. Magnus veut être avec lui. Bien sûr Alec à refuser et maintenant il regrette. Il a immensément besoin du soutien de sa moitié.

\- Tu vas finir par créer un tourbillon à tourner ainsi.

Alec se tourne face à son frère, la panique clairement visible sur ces traits.

\- Max qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu conseiller mon imbécile de grand frère. Izzi et Jace vont arriver.

Alec reprend sa nage alors que son petit frère vient ce placer devant lui pour l'arrêter.

\- Alec il suffit d'aller les voir et leurs dire.

\- Et s'ils me chassent de la mer ? s'il s'en prenne à Magnus ?

\- On ne laissera pas faire, S'ils font ça nous partiront avec toi

Alec se retourne pour voir sa sœur les bras croiser sous sa poitrine généreuse et Jace juste derrière elle. Les deux entrants à travers le rideau d'algue.

\- Izzi. Vous n'allez pas vous exiler de l'océan par ce que j'ai choisi un terrestre.

\- Non, mais pour toi oui.

\- Magnus n'est pas ici ?

Alec retourne son attention sur le blond.

\- J'ai… je lui ai dit de ne pas venir.

\- ALEC ! tu ne peux pas le garder à l' écart ! vous êtes lié maintenant.

Un sourire narquois se peint sur les lèvres de sa sœur qui ajoute

\- Et puis il est le dom.

Alec rougie violemment

\- Izzi !

\- Merde j'en étais sûr.

Alec gémis en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

\- La question n'est pas là. C'est trop risquer, les parents ne supporte pas les créatures de la terre.

\- Mais tu es lié maintenant ! ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais, ou même voulais le défaire. Il faut aller le chercher.

\- Iz, les parents vont être assez en colère sans qu'en plus j'amène un terrestre que j'aurais permis de se transformer en l'un des nôtres. Ils vont être furieux, et je ne peux pas risquer qu'il enferme Magnus dans les profondeurs.

Isabelle tourne son regard sur ces deux autres frères. Les deux acquiesce, Jace fait demi-tour et file dehors. Max le suit mais isabelle elle reste.

\- Tu as de la chance grand frère, on s'occupe de tout. Maintenant, tu vas te préparer comme prévue.

 _ **Sur terre**_

Magnus est assis sur le sable de leur plage, à l'endroit exacte ou il a défloré Alec deux nuits plus tôt. Et où il l'a encore pris tout la nuit précédente. Il caresse le sable avec sa main, attendant un signe d'Alec. Il a promis de ne pas plonger dans la mer, seul. Mais si Alec ne revient pas ? Si ces parents refuse de les laisser être heureux ensemble ? Après tout, ils sont unis maintenant, mais rien ne lui dit qu'Alec ne puisse pas quand même féconder la femelle. Ils pourraient le forcer à se marier ? Magnus porte la main à son coquillage et le caresse distraitement. Il ne doit pas laisser son esprit dériver comme ça. Faire confiance à Alec et être patient. Il n'a aucune idée de combien de temps cela va prendre.

Magnus regarde les vagues est hausse un sourcil en voyant la nageoire dorer percer l'eau et clairement se diriger vers lui. Qu'est-ce que blondi viens faire ici ? Est-ce qu'Alec va bien ? Oui. Depuis la création du lien, ils peuvent ressentir les émotions de l'autre, et depuis ce matin Magnus ne ressent que du stress, du stress et encore du stress. Ce qui ne l'aide pas à être calme et tenir sa promesse de rester sur terre. Mais Alec n'est pas en difficulté.

 **Quelque part entre terre et mer**

Jace nage à toute vitesse en direction de l'île des terrestre. Il arrive un bon quart d'heure plus tard sous les fenêtres de la villa du sorcier. Il sort de l'eau et prend forme humaine, nullement gêner par sa nudité. Le blond grimpe les marches et toque à la porte.

Simon ouvre la porte encore à moitié endormis avant de crier devant le blond nu et lui claquer la porte au nez. Le jeune homme passe ses mains sur son visage en déblatèrent des phrases sans queue ni tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Simon.

\- Il y a un homme nu derrière la porte. Un sacré beau gosse nu !

Raphaël regarde sa moitié en haussant un sourcil.

\- Enfin je veux dire, pas vraiment un beau gosse, plus comme.

\- Simon. Tais-toi.

Raphael va rouvrir la porte pour se trouver face à un Jace toujours nu, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

\- Vous avez finit, je n'ai pas le temps avec vos connerie.

\- Tu es ?

\- Jace. Je viens chercher Magnus Bane.

\- J'étais sûr que le gars était brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Tais-toi Lewis. lui répondis le vampire.

\- Jace ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? et nu ?

Clary rougie en posant la question, sont regard dérivant sur les formes du blond. Jace a un sourire en coin à la réaction de la femelle.

\- Je viens chercher Bane. Le sorcier lier a Alec. Plein de paillettes.

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Ou est-il ?

Un autre homme apparaît et répond.

\- Connaissant Magnus il doit être là où il rejoint Alec tous les soirs.

\- Tu es le sorcier qui voit max. peu importe je n'ai vraiment pas le temps. Ou est ce qu'il voit Alec habituellement ?

 ** _Côté océan_**

Alec regarde sa sœur lui tourné autour, placer les bijoux autour de ses bras, ses poignets et son cou. Mettre la ceinture richement orné de perles nacrée et pierre précieuse autour de ses hanches avant de commencer à habiller sa queue.

\- Izzi, je ne vais pas me marier. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Fais-nous confiance Alec. Ton sorcier va mourir sur place en te voyant comme ça.

\- Quoi ? Magnus ne doit pas venir Izzi !

\- Trop tard. Il est déjà arriver et t'attend pour voir nos parents.

\- QUOI !

 ** _Côté Magnus_**

Magnus ce retrouve dans une bulle, comme la fois où il s'est réveiller dans cette infirmerie quelque part dans ce palais. Les gens sont tous en pleine effervescence autour de lui, mais le silence se fait au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, à la suite du doré. Tous les regards se tournent vers lui. Mais lui s'en fiche, il ne cherche qu'un seul visage. Alec.

Jace finit par s'arrêter devant deux sirènes, un homme et une femme qu'il salut poliment.

\- Qui auraient cru que le blond puisse être poli ?

\- Magnus, je te présente Maryse et robert Lightwood. Souverains des océans. Mère père, voici Magnus Bane, grand sorcier de Brooklyn.

Magnus sourit poliment aux deux autres sirènes qui interroge Jace sur la venue d'un terrestre dans leur royaume. Pourquoi le blond l'a-t-il amené devant les souverains de la mer ? Est-il fou ? Magnus est confus. Jace a dit qu'Alec avait besoin de lui, mais où est sa sirène ? L'animosité qu'il ressent de toutes ces créatures marines ne le rassure absolument pas. Heureusement qu'il sait se défendre. Deux espèces d'orque avec des pattes se rapprochent de lui sous les ordres du roi et de la reine alors que Jace ne bouge pas d'une écaille pour l'aider, l'air légèrement anxieux

\- MAGNUS !

Le sorcier se retourne dans sa bulle, et son sourire de façade se transforme en un vrai sourire en le voyant enfin, Il est sublime. Des bijoux en perle nacré font ressortir ses yeux, des voiles draper autour de ses épaules et sa queue suivent ses mouvements gracieux, un plastron d'argent met en valeur son torse, assortir a deux bracelet large à ses poignets. Sa nageoire brille autant que les perles autour de son cou. S'il n'était pas déjà amoureux et lier à lui Magnus le ferais sur le chant. Alec arrive à sa hauteur et ordonne aux deux orques de reculer d'un ton ferme et autoritaire. Avant de se placer devant lui, face à ses parents. Qui auraient cru que sa timide sirène avait ça en lui ?

\- Alec ? qu'est-ce que tout cela ?

\- Mère, père. Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

\- Cela ne peut-il attendre la fin du mariage ?

Non. Je ne compte pas ma marier… du moins pas aujourd'hui... et certainement pas avec la femelle que vous avez choisi.

Un brouhaha s'élève dans la pièce suite à l'annonce du prince héritier Alors qu'Izzi et Max ce sont place derrière Magnus. Alec ne laisse pas le temps à ses parents de répondre avant d'enchaîner.

\- Je n'aime pas les femelles, et je suis lié à quelqu'un.

\- Lié ? Alexander. Comment as-tu pu ?

Le regard de Maryse se tourne instantanément sur Magnus

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas avec ce terrestre.

Le mot fut craché avec venin en direction du sorcier telle un ignoble insulte. Alec tourne la tête vers Magnus avec un regard désolé. Il passe sa main à travers la bulle. Magnus la prend sans hésitation

\- Alexander non ! Un terrestre ne peux pas se retrouver à la tête de notre peuple !

\- Il n'y sera pas. Magnus ne vas pas s'occuper du peuple marin tous comme je ne m'occuperais pas de celui des sorciers.

Maryse les observe attentivement bouillonnante. Avant de s'écrier

\- Je refuse ! tu l'as même laissé être le dominant Alexander !

\- Mère, Alec est déjà lié à lui. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre cela.

Isabelle avais rejoint le coté de son frère pour s'adresser à leurs mère.

\- Isabelle, ne te mêle pas de cela, c'est entre Alec et nous.

\- C'est du bonheur d'Alec dont nous parlons. Ça me concerne. Pourquoi notre peuple peut sortir avec qui il veut, même un mérou s'ils en ont envie et Alec devrait épouser une femelle de votre choix ?

Alec pose une main sur l'épaule de sa sœur. Il tourne son regard vers sa mère déterminé. Personne ne va lui retirer Magnus.

\- Je l'ai choisi mère. Si vous voulez me retirer l'héritage du royaume, faites. Mais je garde Magnus.

Tout à leurs arguments, personne ne voit l'anguille se faufiler sous la bulle du sorcier. Mais tout se déroule très vite. La bulle explose est l'eau entour Magnus qui n'a absolument pas eu le temps d'aspirer de l'air. Ce dernier se retrouve immerger subitement dans l'eau. La pression compriment son corps, La douleur visible sur son visage, il n'entend absolument plus rien. Ces yeux le brûlent. Sa main à échapper à la prise d'Alec sous la puissance du courant le submergeant. Et la terreur l'envahit. Les souvenir de son traumatisme l'assaillent.

\- NON !

Alec s'élance à la poursuite de l'anguille, cette dernière a agrippé la jambe du sorcier et l'entraine avec lui. Alec n'a que peu de temps avant que Magnus ne meurt d'asphyxie. Il émet un sifflement puissant envers son frère qui répond immédiatement.

La peur se fait entendre dans le sifflement d'Alec alors que Jace, plus rapide accélère pour attraper l'anguille, cette dernière forcer de relâcher le sorcier pour éviter le blond fuit, poursuivit par ce dernier.

Alec arrive au niveau de Magnus tout de suite après, et sans réfléchir plus plaque ses lèvre sur les sienne, l'enroulent dans sa magie marine. Sous le regard horrifier de sa mère.

Magnus n'a pas le temps de prendre de l'air avant d'être frappé par l'eau glacial lorsque la bulle éclate. La pression comprime son corps de toute part, lui donnant l'impression d'être écraser dans une presse. Il ne pense pas a utilisé sa magie alors que son esprits est frapper par ses vieux souvenirs. Il est submergé par le froid et la douleur. Il ressent à peine la chaleur du corps le saisissant alors qu'il suffoque du manque d'air. Des lèvres chaude se pose sur les siennes, mais cela aussi il le sens a peine, tous comme la langue qui sépare ses lèvre. Mais il ressent parfaitement la vague d'oxygène envoyer dans ses poumons, le frétillement de la magie qui l'entourent, son corps engourdi du froid se réchauffe doucement avant qu'il ne récente les piqûres maintenant familière, La queue d'Alec, par ce qu'il sait que c'est lui, s'enroule autour de ses jambes, les rapprochant l'une de l'autre. Il sent la magie de sa sirène s'infiltré en lui alors que la douleur des écailles qui pousse se fait ressentir pour la première fois.

Il se sent comme en apesanteur quand Alec décolle ses lèvre des sienne et cache son visage dans son cou. Il sort de sa torpeur en entendant la voix de sa sirène.

\- Ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça.

\- Oh chéri.

Alec se redresse face à son sorcier, son regard bouleverser par milles émotions. Magnus ressent parfaitement le chamboulement d'Alec et l'attire dans ses bras, le rassurant du mieux possible. Ses lèvre rencontre son front avec une infini douceur.

Finalement Alec se décolle du sorcier et tourne son regard vers sa mère. Cette dernière le regard déçu avant de lui tourner le dos et partir, suivit de son père. Sa sœur nage alors vers lui.

\- Par mes nageoires Alec ! Je suis si fière de toi.

Alec sourit doucement à sa sœur, refusant de lâcher la main du sorcier.

\- Bienvenue dans le monde marin Magnus.

Isabelle s'occupe avec Max de disperser la foule réunie pour le mariage annulé. Alec se retourne vers son sorcier et l'embrasse à nouveau. Le sorcier répondant avec tout son amour.

* * *

Bon... ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

c'est la fin de Mermaid. je posterais surement un message ici lorsque la saison deux sortira. mais elle n'est pas encore commencer. et j'ai déjà d'autre fics commencer. toujours malec bien sur ;-)


End file.
